Loveless
by March Rosenqueen
Summary: If only she fell for her friends instead, it will be far easier than what she is feeling now. But with one Trafalgar Law, it never can be simple like that. The man was complicated after all. LawxFem!Luffy


**Disclaimer: **I don't own One Piece. I mean if I do, surely it won't be an adventurous manga only but it will be filled with lots of yaoi in it!

**Genres: **Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Drama, Romance

**Pairing: **Law x Fem!Luffy

**Warnings: **AU! OOC (it happens in this story), unbeta, so beware of the grammar and tenses mistakes and error in this story. Also, this story is a really really long one-shot so be prepared for getting a headache and eyesores. There will be a gender bending too in this story, so if you feel bothered by it; I suggest you leave now.

"..." for memories in Italic

'...' thought in Italic

And "..." present time

* * *

_**-Loveless-**_

* * *

_To feel pain is to show that you still have feeling..._

_To have feeling is to show that you're still capable of love..._

_Because love in itself was nothing but a happiness laced with pain...__  
_

* * *

She was his childhood friend. The one that he loved dearly like a sister. After all, the both of them have practically grown up together so it's not weird if along the way he had somehow considered her as his own little sister, what's with all the childishness she often pulled. She was unlike any girls he had met. In fact she was nothing like them at all. She was way too cheerful, too bright and too full of energy for a girl in her age. Still, it was something that he likes about her. Because she was so different from those stereotypical girls that made him took a liking of her.

He enjoyed her presence, their playful banter and all those reckless adventures she often dragged him into; he loved it all. That's why, he felt a little anxious when it comes to the time where the both of them have to grow up. He doesn't want her to lose that exuberant personality of hers and become like any other grown up females who always too busy with their looks to notice anything else around them. But again like all those times before, she surprised him with her behaviors.

Instead of changing into one of those pretty girls in their university, she went as far as to show them that she was different from them by cutting out her hair until her looks resembled nothing but a guy. Although, he had to admit that even with that kind of short haircut she still gives the air of cuteness around herself. After all, she was adorable in her own way despite her tomboyish behavior and her reckless attitudes.

It's true that as time went by, she had grown up too and mellowed a bit still it doesn't change the fact that she was still as bright and cheerful as usual. And he thought that it suits her just fine. After all, it won't be Luffy if she doesn't have that much energy within her. Then, it came to the time when she finally fell in love. There's something that changed within her when that day came. It's not like she changed to that kind of female who was in love, it's quite the opposite actually.

Instead of looking happy all the time like most normal females in the society do when they were in love, she looked sad and troubled. As if falling in love was something that she never expected will happen to her. Since then, whenever she spend her time with him; she will always had that kind of look in her eyes whenever she was lost in her own world. Her eyes will stare at nothingness and she will lose herself in her own musing, lost from the rest of the world.

That guy's name was and still is Trafalgar Law. He was that kind of guy who seems to attract half of the female population even without him doing anything. But Zoro knows Luffy and Luffy wasn't one who will fall in love only because of Law's good looks or other petty reason like those girls who adored the man said. No, it must be something else entirely that made Luffy fell in love with the older guy. After all, she wasn't that kind of girl who falls in love because of some petty excuse; Luffy wasn't the same like those brainless females.

Yet, it still baffled Zoro to no end for the reason behind Luffy's sudden subtle behaviors whenever they were alone. It was like the girl was hiding something from everyone behind her cheerfulness. It was a weird sight to see her looking all quiet like that, remembering that there is never one day when Luffy is so subdued and quiet. Did she feel depressed or down because she thought that she only had a small chance on getting close to that guy? But from what he had seen, it seems obvious that the guy in question was attracted too to her.

Nonetheless, she always looked sad and tried to stay away from Trafalgar Law whenever the two of them were alone in each other company. As if Luffy was trying to avoid him regardless of the fact that the guy was the one that she loves dearly in a romantic way. Zoro ever asked it to her once but the tomboy only laughed it off and brushed the topic away as if she wanted to avoid it entirely.

Somehow, it only made the feeling within his gut more aware of the fact that something was indeed wrong with his bright and cheerful friend. He thought that one of these days; he will have enough of it and just demand her to tell him what was wrong with her. Or better yet, he will just approach Trafalgar Law and threat the slightly older guy to tell him what he had done to his best friend.

But it was on one Friday afternoon that the older man surprised him by approaching Zoro alone after his class ended. It was at that time did Zoro finally get a proper close look of the older man. Trafalgar Law was this kind of cold guy who doesn't give a damn about what the rest of the world thinks of him. He was this kind who doesn't care about the world and its occupants as long as they don't bother him or involve him in some problems. At least, that was the kind of vibe he gave to Zoro as the green haired man observed him.

"Your name... it's Roronoa-ya, right?" He asked, a flat look adorned his face as he looked at the green haired man across him.

"Yeah, and you're that famous Trafalgar guy. The one who everyone called as the genius in the medical world. It's a pleasure to finally see you in person," Zoro replied sarcastically.

"You're one of her best friends..." Law stated again with the same flat tone in his voice, not in the least felt bothered by the sarcasm in the other man's voice.

"What do you want with me?" Zoro sighed exasperatedly, feeling tired just by talking with the older man in front of him.

"Luffy... No, Mugiwara-ya had been absent from her class lately." The older man answered as if it was the most obvious reason in the world for him to finally approach Zoro.

"And what of it? She wasn't feeling well lately, so her brother insisted her on staying at home."

"Is that so?" Law looked at the younger man in front of him skeptically.

"At least, that was what they told me and the others." Zoro shrugged nonchalantly, as if it was something usual that had happened to him.

"I see. Thank you," The older man replied briefly before turning away from Zoro, intend to leave from there.

"Wait a minute," Zoro called off the older man before Law could even take a step away from him. The dark blue haired senior turned his head to look at him, curiosity filled his gray eyes.

"What's your relation with her? She always looked uncomfortable whenever the two of you were alone and she also had this kind of looks with her whenever she thought of you. Have you done something to upset her that much?" Zoro asked, a protective glint in his eyes as he stared at the fellow senior across him unflinchingly.

"Nothing. We're just friend. Nothing more and nothing less. At least, that was what I think she thought of our relation." The older man answered calmly, not at all bothered by the question from the green haired senior. And before Zoro even had the chance to retort that statement, the man had left without saying anything.

* * *

_Don't wanna take a fall  
It's best to break it up  
It's gonna be better for you...__  
_

* * *

Luffy was restless. She was feeling annoyed and uncomfortable at the same time under her protective brother's watchful eyes. Ace was practically worried over her well being if the man's constants worried glance was any indication. Their adopted father, Shanks was out at the moment so that's leave the two of them alone in their house.

"I've told you that I'm fine. It's just a little cold. There's no need for you to worry that much, Ace." Luffy whined, already feeling annoyed at her older brother's antique behavior.

"You said that as if nothing was wrong the last time you have a little cold too. You're not fine, Luffy! You practically have a high fever last night!" Ace scolded his little sister, a glint of worry and fear in his eyes.

The look on her brother's face startled Luffy. Never once did she see Ace looked so worried and afraid like that. Even when they were children and got lost in the woods because of Luffy's recklessness, Ace never once showed his fear as he protected Luffy zealously. Although there is one time when her brother had showed that kind of expression too, but it was two years ago when Ace was in danger and Luffy was trying to help him. Still, it's been a while since the last time she saw that look on her brother's face. But now as she looked at her brother's face, the older man across her was eying her worriedly; concern filled her brother's expressive eyes.

"Ace, you-..."

"The moment Shanks back from his work, we will take you to the hospital immediately. What if there is something wrong with you and it's too late to do something about it because you refused to go and check it?" Ace said solemnly, his voice held the finality tone in it as he stared at his little sister with concern and anxiety.

"Really Ace, you're overreacting! I'm fine! It's nothing that a good night sleep can't help. I will probably be fine after some pleasant sleep, you don't need to be afraid that much." Luffy huffed indignantly, feeling annoyed at her brother's constant worried.

"I'm not-" But before Ace can finish his sentences, the sound of their front door being opened; startled both siblings. It seems like their so called father had returned back from his work. Before Luffy can say anything to change her brother's mind, the older sibling had immediately left her and went to greet their father.

"Shanks!" He called off for the redheaded man once he spotted the older man in the living room.

"Huh? Ace? You haven't slept yet? It's rare to see you still wide awake at this hour," The redheaded man said in surprise at the sight of his still awake son. After all, it wasn't a secret that his adoptive son suffered an extreme case of narcolepsy which always made him randomly fall asleep anywhere and at anytime.

"It's Luffy!" Ace said quickly, disregarding the older man question about him being still awake.

"What is it about her?" Shanks asked calmly, his eyes looking more alert now at the mention of the only female member in their family.

It wasn't a secret that both men were very protective over Luffy, what's with her constant reckless action which usually made her ended up in a lot of trouble and all. Though they were really protective of her, they always tried to give her the freedom she wanted as they know that Luffy won't like it a bit if they were smothering her too much. After all, Luffy never one who like to be caged; she was as free as the wind itself. Thus, resulted in her exuberant personality and her reckless action.

"I think there's something wrong with her. She kept complaining about the pain in her heart since two weeks ago. Although, I think she had had it longer than that but tried to hide it from us. Also, her fever hadn't gone down since yesterday."

"Have you give her the medicine and tell her to sleep?" The older man looked at his son expectantly, as his mind start to working on every possible sickness that his adopted daughter probably suffered from.

"I've done that. But, I think it's better to get her to the hospital since her condition isn't getting any better."

"Well, then let's just get her into the car. I will take us to the hospital," With that said the redheaded man immediately went to his car again as a new anxiety filled his heart at Luffy's condition.

When Ace returned to his little sister's room, Luffy was practically glared at the older man as she puffed her cheek in anger. She was really annoyed for her brother's behavior and how the older sibling had told Shanks about her condition even though it was clear that Luffy didn't want their adoptive father to know anything about it. Seeing the look in his sister's face, Ace only sighed in exasperation. He knew that the young woman won't appreciate what he had done. But still, what's important now was to take her to the hospital and see what was wrong with her regardless the fact that the person in question refused to do that.

"Look, I know that you don't like it but we have to go to see your condition. I promise once we know that you're fine and there's nothing wrong with you, both I and Shanks will leave you alone just like what you want us to do." Ace said as he tried to coax his stubborn little sister.

Luffy sighed before she nodded her head begrudgingly at her brother's request. At least, only this once she will go with her brother's demand. "Fine, but if there's nothing wrong with me; you have to pay for my lunch for this month!" Luffy declared, her eyes looked at Ace expectantly as if daring her brother to decline her demand.

Knowing he won't get out of this situation, Ace only sighed before he nodded his head in affirmation. He only can bemoaned the day when he really has to pay for his little sister's lunch; knowing the younger sibling's bottomless stomach much like his own. In the end, they went to the hospital to check Luffy's condition much to Luffy's chagrin. They even went as far as to do a full body check-up on her just to make sure that she is alright, never mind the constant protest that the young woman emitted.

The next day, Luffy stayed at home again as both her brother and adoptive father refused to let her go to the university. Eventually, the raven haired young woman relented to their request and stayed at home but only after she ushered them to go and leave her alone. As she wasn't sure that she can endure another day with their constant worried glance over her while she stayed at home. The short raven haired young woman was currently sprawling in the couch as her hand pressed the remote TV boredly, trying to find an interesting show to spend her time with to no avail.

It wasn't until the ringing sound of their bell startled her out of her boredom, did Luffy finally stand up from her comfortable position in the couch and walked to see who it is that visited her. She opened the front door to her house slowly, only to be greeted by the sight of her best friend; Zoro. The green haired senior gave her a slight smirk as he showed her the food he brought to lighten her up. Luffy's face immediately brightened at the sight of the food as she wasted no time in ushering her friend to the inside.

"Feeling better now?" Zoro asked, his eyes looking at the content look in his best friend's face once the young woman had done in devouring the food he brought for her.

"Yep. Shishishi, thank you for the food." Luffy replied, giving the slightly older man her wide grin.

"Sure. It's kind of boring without your presence in the university anyway. Especially, when there is no one who can devour all the food that stupid cook made." Zoro shrugged as he remembered the amount of food Sanji had cooked for Luffy only to be devoured by both Ussop and Brook once the annoying blond found out that their energetic female friend was absent again that day.

"So, how's everyone doing? Have Ussop finished his latest invention? What is it like? Is it amazing just like what he had promised it to be?" Luffy asked enthusiastically, her eyes gleamed with barely contained glee at the prospect of another invention from their friend, Ussop.

"Nah, the guy hasn't finished it yet. He still struggled with it the last time I checked. Though, I think Franky had gone as far as to help him with it since he pretty much curious about its result too."

"Haaah~ I really can't wait to see it once they have finished it!" Luffy sighed dreamily, her eyes held the same glint like the one she had whenever she planned a prank and mischievous adventures which eventually led them to more punishment and danger.

"Anyway, what's wrong with you exactly? You've been practically holed up in this house for what? Two weeks now? Everyone was starting to get concerned with your absence," Zoro asked casually, his eyes staring at his best friend who now sprawled in the couch.

"It's nothing big. Just a fever and a little cold but Ace and Shanks were overreacting and demanded me to stay at home until my condition gets better. I will be back tomorrow anyway so tell the others to not worry much," Luffy grinned earnestly.

"Oh well, if you said so... Anyway, speaking of those who missed you, Trafalgar Law approached me the other day to ask about you." Zoro stated nonchalantly, as if the whole thing is something normal.

"Huh? That Trafal guy really did that?" Luffy's eyes shone with confusion and barely concealed surprise.

"Yeah. You know, he was practically like stated that your absence in the university was enough reason for him to approach me and asked about you although the way he asked it, was more like a demand for me to tell him what was wrong with you."

Zoro observed his younger friend's face contorted into one which looked troubled before the young woman's immediately schooled her expression to the one she used whenever she was in the presence of their other friends. The cheerful mask was back in its place before Zoro can ponder on what exactly Luffy had been thinking.

"That was unexpected. I never pegged him to be one who will ask about my whereabouts. I guess, I really am well-known, huh?" Luffy grinned though Zoro can hear the hint of sadness behind her voice when she said that.

Feeling enough of his friend's behavior and all the dramas which seem to revolve around her, Zoro blurted the only question which had haunted him since the time he knew about Luffy's infatuation over the dark blue haired senior. "What's your relationship with him exactly, Luffy? It's rare for him to ask about someone who isn't even his close friend. Especially, with his reputation as someone who is closed off towards everyone except to those he trust,"

"What are you talking about, Zoro? We're nothing but acquaintances." Luffy tilted her head to the side, giving that innocence charm out of her.

"Stop giving me that bullshit! I know there's something going on between the two of you. If not, there's no way that he will go as far as to approach me. After all, the both of us have practically shared one to two classes together but never once did he approach me, least of all talked to me. But now, he practically approached me alone and talked to me about you. If there's nothing going on between the two of you, I don't know what was wrong with him if he even went as far as to do that." Zoro snapped, already feeling enough at the constants lies Luffy gave to him every time he brought this topic up between them.

Luffy stared at the green haired senior wistfully. The look on her face was something that made Zoro felt uneasy. It was as if she knew something that he didn't and trying to protect him from the knowledge of it. He felt like Luffy had practically grown up before he realized it.

"It's nothing really. There's nothing between the two of us, at least it's not important enough for you to feel worried about. After all, it's really not like what you think of, Zoro. It's not like that at all..." She smiled, as if to reassure him that there's nothing wrong with her.

But he can saw it. The way her eyes held the same sadness and longing in it when she uttered those words. It was like she wished for the opposites of it, as if she wanted for something to happen between both her and Trafalgar Law. It seems like his visit to Luffy had done nothing to ease his mind. If anything, Zoro was left with more questions buzzing his head as he felt nothing but more confused and curious than he was before.

* * *

_You caught my eye from the many girls  
She's beautiful like the heroine in a movie  
It was impossible to get her out of my mind...__  
_

* * *

Trafalgar Law was troubled. There aren't many things that can make him confused, but every time it has something to do with a certain female freshman; the dark blue haired man always left with a troubled feeling. It was rare for Luffy to be absent for a long time especially, when it was obvious that the raven haired woman always attends each one of her class and never skipped her class no matter how bored she is. That's why, for the young woman to suddenly being absent now left Law in anxiety.

It had been three years now since the first time Law met with the energetic freshman. He still remembered it, those two years ago events. The first time he met with the bright raven haired young woman was when he was still in his twenty. At that time, one of his friends had dragged him out of his room to visit the new amusement park. He was never one who get interested in things like that, but Bepo who is clearly loved the place had insisted on him coming too as he said that Law had been holed up in his room for a long time. The dark blue haired man only sighed exasperatedly at the statement, knowing that he won't win against that argument. After all, it was true that he hadn't left his room since their chemistry class' lecturer gave them the project.

It didn't change the fact that Law still thought that it will be better for him to just spend his time in his room and working for the project though. He had been looking around the place with an uninterested eyes, feeling extremely bored at the commotion around him until his gray eyes found her. Her hair was still a little bit longer at that time, raven hair which looked soft as silk reached her shoulder with a straw hat on her head.

Though, her appearance was practically the same as now except for the now short hair that she kept. What caught his eyes at that time wasn't because of her looks although; he won't deny the fact that she was indeed pretty in her own way. But that wasn't what made him intrigued to her. No, it was the situation she was in at that moment that caught his attention.

_She had been in a big argument with some guys whose size are twice bigger than her but her expression never once showed fear. Instead of fear, there was a look of utter rage and loathing in her face. Apparently, those guys were bothering her friend; the one she came with to the amusement park and Luffy was trying to protect her from them._

_The girl in question had a short green hair and looked pretty cute although, Law still thought that the raven haired chick with a straw hat was cuter than her. Nevertheless, the raven haired girl who later he knows as Luffy was holding her ground well enough despite the fact that she was only one female in front of a bunch of guys whose sizes were twice bigger than her. Law really admired her for her braveness or her reckless behaviors in front of those guys._

_But it all went downhill from there. Because the moment he saw that one of those guys aimed his knife towards the young woman, Law knew that the raven haired chick won't have the time to avoid it. And before he knew it, Law found his body moved on its own and held the guy's wrist tightly in his grasp. "It's not polite to aim your knife at a defenseless woman, you know." He said calmly, while keeping the smile on his face all the time._

_The sound of his voice had startled her as she immediately turned around and stared at him. Her obsidian colored eyes was looking at him with confusion and curiosity in it and he was sure that there's a glint of amusement as well in those expressive eyes. Knowing that they won't have a chance to speak with each other while those guys were still in the way, Law immediately punched the guy in his hold before his gray eyes trailed back to her form._

_"Who the heck are you...?" She asked calmly, curiosity filled her eyes._

_"They aren't alone, you know. I'm sure those guys will call some of their friends to back them up and attacked you again," He replied calmly, ignoring her question about his identity. She was about to reply to his statement when the sound of her name reached her ears. Apparently, the two girls weren't alone as more of their friends approached them._

_The first one who reached them was a slightly dark skinned woman who looked older than the raven haired woman across him. The woman had a black hair which almost looked like dark blue under the moonlight rays. "Luffy, are you okay?" The slightly dark skinned woman asked calmly, as her brown eyes scanned for the wounds in the younger girl's body._

_"Nah, I'm okay. Though, I think you have to check for Camie since she seems to be injured by those guys before I came." The raven haired girl who called as Luffy waved her hand casually, a wide grin adorned her face._

_"Camie-chaaan~ did they hurt you?" A blond man with cigarette in his lips stared at the short green haired girl beside Luffy._

_"Ah...I'm fine, Sanji-san. It's just a small scratch. Luffy had helped me before they could do anything," Camie reassured the blond haired man._

_They still haven't noticed his presence as they were too busy checking the condition of both the raven haired and the green haired chicks. It wasn't until Luffy looked at him again did the other finally take a notice of his presence in there. "You still haven't answered my question yet. Who the heck are you...? And what's with that bear behind you?" She asked once again._

_Apparently, while Law was busy staring at them; Bepo and the others have returned and looked for him before they finally saw him and approached him. "You're Trafalgar Law... Luffy, that man is one of the students in the university." The slightly dark skinned woman answered. It seems like she had recognized him the moment she saw him._

_"Eh? The bear is a student too?" The raven haired girl gasped in shock as her obsidian eyes locked at Bepo._

_"Hahaha, you've put on quite the little show here with your act. And Bepo isn't a bear. He just likes to wear that mask wherever he goes," Law chuckled in amusement at the younger girl exclamation._

_"Whoaa! Cool~" The raven haired girl awed, her eyes held the amazement glint in it as she stared at Bepo._

_"Ugh...here we go again..." The orange haired woman shook her head exasperatedly at the raven haired girl's behavior._

_"Luffy, we have to go soon. You promised Ace that you won't go home late, remember?" One of the guys who are with them spoke up. He has a green hair and lightly tanned skin. Somehow, Law was sure that he was one of Law's classmates in the university since he looked kinda familiar._

_"But Zorooo~" The girl named Luffy pouted at the prospect of getting home soon. It was obvious that the girl still wanted to play despite the fact that she wasn't allowed to go home late._

_"I suggest if you really want to go home, you better do it now while the guys are still unconscious and his back-ups haven't arrived yet. Because the guy who you have just punched was the son of famous politician. And I'm sure his bodyguards will surround this place pretty soon after the stunts you have pulled. One isn't taken lightly for punching the politician's son." Law said calmly with a smile on his face. It seems like he won't feel bored at all this night._

_"Eeeeeh? Luffy! What have you done? I knew it was a bad idea to let you go alone..." The girl with the orange hair bemoaned._

_"Heee? You have to at least let me punch him too before you make him unconscious, Luffy." The guy who Law assumed as Zoro smirked._

_"Well, at least this time she had done it to protect Camie-san. Are you sure you're okay, Camie-san?" The slightly dark skinned woman smiled reassuringly while asking for the green haired girl's condition once more time._

_The girl in question only nodded her head as her dark purple eyes stared worriedly at Luffy. Feeling worried for what will happen to the girl who had saved her. "Well, we could always split up from here and meet again in front of the park near Luffy's house. That way, if they were really going to look for Luffy; it will take time before they found her." The blue haired guy who wears black sunglasses piped in._

_"Good idea! Then, I guess we will part from here. Luffy! Make sure they don't capture you! I don't know what to say to Ace if he found out that you got yourself in another trouble again!" The orange haired girl said in a commanding tone as her light brown eyes looked at her raven haired friend solemnly._

_"Sure! I can do that. You guys, take care of yourself, okay? I'll wait for you in the park!" Luffy waved her hand enthusiastically, a wide grin on her face. It seems like none of this situation affect her at all._

_It wasn't until they were the only one who left at the place did Luffy finally turned her attention back to Law. The green haired man was still there with them though, as it seems that he won't leave Luffy alone with Law and his friends. "Luffy, come on. We have to get going before they come," Zoro nudged his energetic friend lightly._

_"Why don't you go first, Zoro? I will catch up with you later," The raven haired girl smiled at her friend cheerfully._

_"You know, I can't leave you alone again. That Nami will probably have my head if you start another commotion again," Zoro sighed exasperatedly as he stared at his younger friend._

_"Okay, but-..." The raven haired trailed off as her obsidian eyes locked with Law's gray eyes and his friends._

_"Just go Mugiwara-san; I can take care of myself. Besides, it seems like we're involved in this situation too whether we like it or not. They will think that we're acting as your accomplices," Law stated casually as his gray eyes looked around his surroundings._

_The straw hat wearing girl only looked at him once again before she also took off from there. Somehow, Law got this feeling within his gut that tell him that it won't be long before he see that girl again. _

* * *

_I go to work  
I'm laughing with my friends  
But I can't stop to keep myself  
From thinking...  
_

* * *

_His friends who have stayed silent all this time looked at him with a confused expression on their face as they wait for him to explain the situation to them._

_"So, who are they?" Shachi was the first one to ask as he realized that none of the others will speak first about it._

_"That young woman was the one who had beaten those guys around you. Apparently, one of those guys was bothering her friend and she was defending her from them." Law answered casually, not in the least feeling bothered by the situation he was in._

_"And, you helped her in it?" Penguin piped in._

_"Not really. I just punched one of those guys who held a knife and tried to aim it at that raven haired chick."_

_"Sounds like you involved in it too to me. Anyway, what's your plan now?" Jean spoke up finally after hearing the entire explanation._

_"Nothing. I guess, we just have to escape like them. It will be too bothersome to get involved with those politicians." Law replied casually as he started to walk away from there._

_"If that so, then why are you even bothering to get involved in the first place?" Bepo asked out of curiosity._

_"Because that straw hat girl was interesting." Was the only reply he got from his dark blue haired friend._

_"Well... I should say that raven haired chick was kind of cute although, don't you think that she looked tomboyish despite her petite look?" Shachi commented as they walked away from the amusement park._

_"I thought so too but it seems like she was interesting enough if she managed to catch Law's attention. After all, Law isn't one who gets interested easily. The only thing he is interested in is probably the corpse and those chemical reactions," Penguin snickered._

_Law, who had been stayed silent the time they were talking immediately narrowed his gray eyes dangerously at his friends as his eyes held a promised of pain behind its glare. Both of men squeaked at the look they were given as they apologized profusely at the dark blue haired man._

_"Anyway, that green haired guy... Isn't he Roronoa Zoro who takes major in law? I thought he shares the English and math class alongside with you," Jean asked suddenly once all of them have calmed down._

_"Ah, now that you mentioned it... I remember seeing that guy once in the martial-arts classes. I guess that guy really is that famous Roronoa Zoro." Bepo added as his eyes gleamed in recognition at the green haired man._

_"If that man was Roronoa Zoro, then that means the others who were with him were his famous friends who known for their trouble and mischief." Shachi added as an afterthought._

_"I guess you're right. But I really never seen that straw hat girl around the university before," The black cap wearing man voiced out the other's thought aloud._

_"She is probably their friend out of university. Who knows? They can meet with each other outside the university for all we knew." Jean shrugged._

_"I don't think we should talk about that matter now. It seems like they have caught up with us more or less..." Law's voice startled all of them out of their stupor as they finally took notice of their surroundings, which is now full with men in black suits._

_"Guess, they really have caught up with us." Shachi sighed; the brown haired man shook his head exasperatedly at the amount of men who surrounded them._

_"I don't have time for this. I still have to finish my project before it's get too late. Bepo!" Law stated calmly, his expression was one of boredom as he called the bear-wearing mask friend of his._

_"Aye, aye, captain!" The bear-wearing mask man in orange jumpsuit answered as he kicked some guys in front of them and opened the way for Law to pass._

_"Che, we just have to finish them up and head back to the dorm. I'm already exhausted from the amount of fun you have dragged us into, Bepo. Really, the next time I won't allow you to convince me to go to the amusement park again!" The brown haired man huffed before he too took out the men in front of them._

_None of them felt bothered by the fact that Law had left them to take care those men as they were already get used to with him leaving them to take care the problem. After all, the dark blue haired man was someone that all of them respected. Besides when Law wasn't busy or bored, he will also take a part on this kind of brawl. Though, that will usually ended up in some minutes since the dark blue haired man was really skilled in martial-arts despite his major which is in medic._

* * *

_I might have to wait, I'll never give up  
I guess it's half timing, and the other half's luck  
Wherever you are, whenever it's right  
You'll come out of nowhere and into my life...__  
_

* * *

_Right after he left the others to take care of those guys, Law had immediately went straight to his apartment only for him to be stopped by the sight of a familiar figure bent down not too far from him. The light from the lamp road beside him showed him the familiar figure of the raven haired girl he had just saved before. It was the same girl from before, but there is no sight of her green haired friend who was running alongside with her before. Feeling curious as to the girl's condition, Law approached her slowly as to not startle her._

_"I thought you have run to the park near your house. What are you doing in here? And where's your green haired friend?" Law asked once he was standing beside the girl._

_The girl's breathe was coming out in a heavy pant as she seems to wheeze out. Her face which looked bright and cheerful before, looked so pale now. As if she will pass out at any minutes. Her obsidian eyes which looked at him with curiosity in it before, now filled with pain and confusion at the sight of him. Seeing her like this made Law felt a tinge of worry within his heart._

_"What's wrong, Mugiwara-san? You look a little pale," Law asked, a hint of worry laced his voice although he tried to hide it from showing on his face._

_"You-...ugh...you are-...that Trafal guy..." She managed to croak out after some difficulties._

_"I am. You seem to have a trouble with your breathing, Mugiwara-san. Are you sure that it's not from the injury those guys gave you before?" The dark blue haired medic students asked once again._

_"It's-...it's fine! I didn't get any injuries from them! It's just-...ugh...my heart's pain fl-...flare up again suddenly..." The straw hat wearing girl managed to answer between her heavy breathing._

_"Your heart's pain flares up again? Do you feel this kind of thing often, Mugiwara-san?" The gray eyed man asked, feeling his doctor's instinct kicked in at the notion of the pain the young woman suffered. Luffy, who seemed to be unable to answer only nodded her head slowly as her right hand still balled in a tight fist around her shirt in the place where her heart is._

_Law helped the raven haired woman to walk into the park near his apartment before he pushed her down to sit in one of the benches softly. He watched as the young woman tried to regain her breathe as his hand patted the young woman's back lightly. Once the raven haired girl beside him had finally managed to gain her breathe back into its normal state; she turned and looked at him with those obsidian eyes of hers which never stop to intrigue Law._

_"Thank you for your help. It's already okay now," The raven haired girl beside him said in gratitude, a small smile adorned her face._

_"Don't mention it. It just a spur of moment," Law waved off._

_"Well, I still thank you though. Because you have helped me regardless the reason behind it,"_

_"You are strange..." Law chuckled as his gray eyes stared at the girl beside him who still looked at him with those grateful eyes of hers._

_"Many people said that. So, your name is Trafal-...?" Luffy shrugged nonchalantly, before she looked curiously at her companion._

_"It's Trafalgar Law. And what's your name Mugiwara-san?"_

_"It's Luffia but I hate it when people called me that. So just call me Luffy. And stop with that __–san _already, it sounds weird for me." Luffy answered, a small frown adorned her face at the mention of her name in that polite manner.

_"Fine then, Mugiwara-ya. How does it sound? Better?" Law smiled, gray eyes stared at the straw hat wearing girl in amusement._

_"That's better! So how should I call you? Your name was too hard to remember. Uhm...Travel? Truffle? No...Trafal...?" She shook her head frantically as she tried to remember his name again._

_"It's Trafalgar Law. But feel free to call me Law or Trafal guy if you can't remember it," Law grinned at the young woman beside him who looked troubled at his name._

_"Anyway, what are you doing around here? I thought you also had escaped with your friends..." The girl named Luffy tilted her head in curiosity._

_"Actually, my apartment is near this park. And I just returned back when I saw you in front of it. How about you though? Didn't you run with that green haired guy?" Law answered the curious girl._

_"Oh, you mean Zoro? Well, I did. But we got separated when those guys manage to catch up with us. Zoro stayed behind to give me some times because he said that it will be a trouble if I got home late. After all, Ace had made it so clear that I can't get back late." Luffy explained casually as her head looked up at the now darkened sky._

_"Ace?"_

_"My big brother. He and my father always get worried over my well being since I was the youngest member in my family," Luffy shrugged off._

_"If that so, isn't it better for you to go back now before they look around for you? Where is your house anyway?"_

_The raven haired girl only laughed at the question before she pointed Law's apartment. Apparently, the young woman lived in the same building as him without him ever noticed it. "I live in that building too, you know. It's strange that I've never seen you around before." Luffy grinned, her eyes filled with mirth at the startled look on Law's face before the older man can schooled his expression to its usual state._

_"I admit that was kind of unexpected. I never knew the other occupants in the apartment despite the fact that I had practically lived the entire of my time in there," Law said after he had regained his composure back._

_"Shishishi, that only means you never once bothered to come out of your room. What's floor are you in anyway?" Luffy chuckled before her obsidian eyes looked imploringly at him._

_"It's eleventh. How about you, Mugiwara-ya?" But before Luffy can reply to that question, the sound of her name being called by one of her friends startled them out of their friendly conversation._

_"Ah...I guess that's the cue for me to go back inside. I'm afraid Ace had found out about me missing and was scolding my friends now. Anyway, it was nice to talk with you, Trafal guy. I think we will see each other again soon, good night." Luffy grinned before she stood up and walked inside the apartment building._

_Law, who was still amazed at the sudden turn of event only smiled in amusement at her retreating form. Only to realize later when he had returned back to his comfortable room that the girl hasn't given him the number of the floor she lived in. Somehow, that only made him more interested in the straw hat wearing girl as he deemed the girl was unique enough for a stranger who he met only once._

_Although, now that he is thinking about it again; he should have known that it won't be the last time he see her as she had stated that they will see each other again soon. It was proved that they were indeed met with each other again after that night event. Although, he can't say that he like how they meet with each other again. The second time they met with each other again was when the young raven haired girl knocked on his apartment door, while holding the bleeding body of her brother close to her._

_The look on her tears-stricken face when she asked him to help her brother was something that Law hope he never have to see again. There was the look of utter fear and pain in those obsidian eyes as she saw him treating her brother's injuries. Even up until now, Law can't help but thought how that kind of look doesn't suit her at all._

_Law never once asked for the reason behind the girl's brother injuries as he treated the man in silent. Although, he felt that whoever it is that had injured the girl's brother; it must have something to do with the obsidian eyed girl as well. As there are also several wounds in her body when she dragged her brother to the front of Law apartment's door. Even until now, Law never once asked how the young girl can find out about his room despite the fact that he had told the girl in which floor he lives._

_Still, for her to find out his room by herself after that; the girl must be desperate enough to save her brother if she even managed to find out Law's room whether it was from the manager or from Law's neighbor. But it was the last time the dark blue haired medic college student saw her before they see each other again two years after that terrible night. Two years after that last event, Law saw her standing in the freshmen group along with the other freshmen who came to study in their university. The sight of her standing there along side with the other freshmen made him can't help but laughed aloud._

_After all, the girl had practically cut short her hair until her look resembled nothing but a guy. If it's not because Law recognize that expressive obsidian eyes, the dark blue haired senior would have thought that she was just another male freshman who has a cute face. His friends all have eyed him with confusion in their eyes as none of them understood the meaning behind his sudden laugh which kind of startled them. After all, it's not every day they see him laughed like that. They can't help but felt curious as to what it is that had triggered Law to laugh in amusement like that. It was only after they saw him talking to her again, did they finally understood the reason behind his change of behaviors._

* * *

_I look up at your house  
And I can almost hear you  
Shout down to me  
Where I always used to be  
And I miss you-  
Like the deserts miss the rain__  
_

* * *

After that, all his friends have pretty much grown used to with her presence by his side whenever they looked for him. After all, since Law discovered that Luffy was studying in his university too; the dark blue haired senior had practically visited her every time he was free from his classes and his homework regardless if the young raven haired woman was alone or not. Her friends even have grown used to at seeing Law with Luffy, as they all thought that their youngest friend had once again attracted another troublesome person to her being.

It's not a secret that Trafalgar Law is known for his cruelty and cold attitude in the university. Yet, although the man was famous for his bad deeds; never once did Luffy nor her friends see him in those cruelty moments of his as whenever they saw him, the dark blue haired senior was always smiling in amusement at Luffy's antic. It was only at those times with Luffy's company did Law feel completely relaxed. The young raven haired woman really had that kind of effect to him as whenever they have talked with each other, Law always felt refreshed for the rest of his days.

But lately, the straw hat wearing woman had acted kind of strange whenever they were alone. It was as if Luffy was uncomfortable around him. Although, Law was sure that he never done anything to offend the younger student. Still, whenever there were only the two of them around; Luffy always tried to avoid him or made up some excuses to stay away from him. All those things she had done kind of puzzled Law as the dark blue haired medic students really don't understand the reason behind her sudden change of behaviors.

And now, for the young woman to be suddenly absent for a long time just after she started to act strange around Law; somehow Law can't help but felt curious about it. It seems like no matter what the reason behind Luffy's sudden change of attitude , it has something to do with the one who made her absent from the university for two weeks. If only he knew which floor the girl was in, Law will immediately visit her and asked her about it by himself. But unfortunately, he have forgotten all about it as he thought that he will always see her in the university.

Besides, it's not like he can find out about it by himself as the manager in the apartment was kind of strict about giving the other occupant's personal information to anyone. Still, sometimes Law wondered if he will find out about it if he at least tried to do it once. Not that he will do it though, as he doesn't want to look like he was stalking the energetic freshman. It didn't change the fact that deep down within his heart, Law felt a tinge of longing for the young raven haired female's presence. He didn't realize when it all started but somehow, along the way he had became obsessed with Luffy's exuberant personalities. he only hoped he will see her again soon as Law wasn't sure how long he can hold himself from going around the apartment complex and ask for Luffy's whereabouts.

* * *

_I'm gonna dry my eyes,  
__Right after I have my one last cry,  
One last cry before I leave it all behind..._

* * *

Right after Zoro left to the university, Luffy immediately grabbed her jacket and wrote a note for both Shanks and Ace in case the both of them returned early. She locked the door of their apartment and walked out of the building. Waving her hand lightly at their strict apartment's manager, Hina; Luffy continued her way with only one direction in her head.

It was a nice day with sun shines brightly in the clear blue sky, the exact weather Luffy always prefer. But even that can't lighten up her mood, which seemed to grow darker and darker every minutes. She knew it was wrong for her to lie to her best friend like that, especially when it was obvious that Zoro was only feeling worried about her. But still, she didn't want his green haired friend to worry over her well being.

She was so lost in her thought until she didn't realize that her feet had taken her right to the hospital, not long from their apartment. The short raven haired girl immediately went inside as she was immediately greeted by Shakky. "Ara, if it isn't Monkey-chan... what can I do for you today?" The black short haired receptionist who is also working as a bartender at night smiled at the sight of the straw wearing hat young woman.

"Hi, Shakky! I want to see Kureha-sensei. Is she around?" Luffy grinned as she approached the older woman.

"Kureha-sensei? Ah, sure. Just wait here, I'll inform her about your visit." Shakky raised her eyebrow before she went off to tell the older doctor about Luffy's visit.

Luffy sat in one of the hospital chair quietly, while humming a merry tune under her breath. She took one of the magazine in there and flipped it uninterestedly, while waiting for Shakky to return back. She had been reading one of the article about fish when a familiar voice startled her out of her musings.

"Huh? Luffy-chan? What are you doing in here?"

Looking up from the magazine in her hands, obsidian eyes were greeted by the sight of a certain blonde haired girl with tall and thin body. Luffy thought she kinda look familiar somehow, before she realize that the young woman in front of her was Ussop's childhood friend; the one her long-nosed friend had introduced to her some years ago. "Aaah...! You're Kaya-chan, right? You're Ussop's childhood friend and his sweetheart!" Luffy's obsidian eyes widened in recognition as she pointed her finger at the blonde in front of her.

The blonde haired young woman immediately blushed at the mention of her black curly haired boyfriend, before her eyes focused back at Luffy. "Are you here to have a check up, Luffy-chan?" The doctor in training asked after she regained her composure.

"No, actually I was-"

"Monkey-chan! Kureha-sensei is ready to see you," Shakky called out, cutting Luffy's sentences off. Luffy turned her head at the older woman as she nodded in affirmation before her obsidian eyes looked back at the blonde haired trainee doctor across her.

"I'm sorry, Kaya but I guess we will talk again later." Luffy grinned widely before she rushed up to catch up with Shakky who had walked ahead of her.

Right after Shakky showed Luffy the room, the older woman immediately bid her goodbye as she gave one last smile at Luffy before she closed the door behind her. Sitting behind the desk in the room was none other than Kureha, the oldest female doctor who often called as the witch doctor. The old woman stared questioningly at Luffy before she finally spoke up.

"So, what brings you here today?"

"It's about the other day. About my sickness...can you please hide the result from both Ace and Shanks? I've known about it since those three years ago when you first told me. But they don't know anything about it and I don't want them to worry over something like that,"

"It's not my place to decide, brat. Besides, the one who checked you the last time wasn't me. It's up to Norland-sensei to give your health result to your family or not." Kureha shrugged as the glasses wearing doctor stared at the young woman across her.

"I know that! But you're the senior doctor! Surely, there is something you can do about it." Luffy snapped, obsidian eyes looked pleadingly at the old woman.

"I'm not going to threaten the guy if that's what you're asking me to do," The older woman stated quickly.

"No! I'm not asking you to do that! It just-...please try to delay that information until I'm ready to tell them about it by myself,"

"And just when do you think you're going to be ready to do it, brat? You've practically spent those three years by hiding your sickness from them. And now you asked me to give you some more times? Just how long do you need until they finally find out about it by themselves?" Kureha glared at the young woman in front of her, feeling agitated at the request.

Luffy said nothing as she averted her gaze away from the older woman. A hard look adorned her face as she thought about what the other had said. It was true that she had spent those three years by hiding her sickness from her family, but it was all because she doesn't want them to treat her differently just because she suffered that kind of sickness.

"Listen brat, you don't live alone. Your family will notice it sooner or later about it. And with your current condition, I won't be surprised if they find out about it tomorrow or even tonight. And do remember that your life isn't entirely yours. You can't expect those people around you to let you do what you please with it. Since they pretty much have a right in it too after all those stunts you've pulled which involved them in it one way or another. I will only give you one week before I let them know about your condition by themselves. Try to use it right this time!" Kureha sighed before she ushered Luffy out of her office. Already feeling tired and in a dire need of her alcohol after talking with the troublesome young raven haired woman.

* * *

_Since you're a man, since you're a man, you wouldn't know even if you died  
Since I'm lacking, since I'm foolish, I'm only looking at you  
Since you're a man, since you're a man, you don't understand me_

* * *

All of them were currently sitting at the garden outside the university, they spent their spare time by dozing off or just lazying around in each other company. It felt a little odd for them to spend their time peacefully like this since usually the sound of their cheerful and energetic friend always filled the silence which now descended them.

"It feels weird without Luffy's constant cries for food." Ussop mused aloud as the black curly haired man looked around his other friends.

"You heard it already that Luffy was sick. So it will probably take a while before she starts to show up again. After all, that girl doesn't normally get sick easily." Sanji puffed the smoke out of his lips calmly.

Zoro said nothing to the commotion around him as he continued to close his eyes and tried to lose himself in a blissful nap. Hopefully, he can get at least one to two hours nap before his next class started. Though, it seems that fate wasn't in his favor at the moment as a certain silky voice interrupted his nap._  
_

"So, Hunter-san...how's exactly our dearest anchor condition?" Nico Robin glanced at the green haired man calmly. It still a mystery for Zoro as to why the slightly dark skinned woman insisted on calling him with that nickname. Although when asked, the woman would only reply with the same answer about how the name fitted well with Zoro's personality which is like a hunter.

"Luffy was a bit pale though aside from that, the girl looked like that she can still hold her food right." Zoro mumbled in response.

"Ah, so it's safe to assume that she was practically fine. If that so, then we can expect to see her pretty soon."

"Hn," Zoro grunted lowly.

"Wait! You've visited Luffy without informing us about it, moss head? How could you do that when you know I have stored up a lot of food just for Luffy to devour them once she returned?" Sanji's eyes looked at the other man in disbelief.

"You are all too loud. Besides, it will be a bother to take all of you at once. I'm not sure that both Shanks and Ace will allow us to visit her at once, anyway. And I just visited her this morning since I didn't have any class," The law student answered, closing his eyes once again, for once not in a mood to fight with the culinary student.

"But, it was great to know that Luffy was alright!" Chopper, one of the guys who looked cuddly compared to the other guys spoke up, a wide relief smile crossed his face. He wears a blue cap that has ring of dots around the circle, while the cap has buckles hanging from it. He wears this over his old pink hat which is given by his adopted father, Hiluluk.

"Yeah... and she said that she can't wait to see your next invention, Ussop. So you better finished it before she back." Zoro added as an afterthought.

"Speaking of that, I heard that Eustass Kidd from my science class was also looking for Luffy. Do you know what the reason behind it?" Franky added suddenly.

"Really? That was weird... But that senior, Trafalgar Law... was also a bit off since Luffy's absence. Do you think it has something to do with her?" Chopper said afterwards.

"Kufufufu, I think they just missed her presence like us." Robin chuckled as if the entire thing wasn't worrisome enough.

Zoro eyed the black shoulder length woman quietly, a hint of curiosity filled his eyes. "You know that something was going on between them, don't you? Especially between both Luffy and that so called Surgeon of Death,"

"And why do you suspect so, Hunter-san? I thought you know it better than me," Robin said, feigned a look of innocence though Zoro could see a hint of amusement in her brown eyes.

"I never good on reading those subtle hints especially one that involved feeling,"

"Ah, but I think you've been in the right path. It will only take a while before you finally figure it out by yourself." Robin smiled mysteriously.

Zoro only looked at the other woman with a confused expression as he didn't really understand what the woman meant by that. Trust the mysterious woman to talk in riddles again. Though, his thought was cut short the moment his ears caught the name of a certain raven haired freshman being called out by one of his friends.

"Isn't that Luffy? Is she already fine?" Nami voiced out the question which filled all of their head aloud.

"Well, there's only one way to find out about it. Come on," Ussop replied as he immediately stood up from his place and approach their ball of sunshine friend.

Luffy, who was just walking to the university to clear her mind from the stress which had been building up inside of her, didn't expect to see all of her friends marched up to her as they approached her. It seems like all of them were just enjoying their empty class when they finally spotted her. It was just her luck that person wasn't there too. After all, she was still unsure of how to act around that dark blue haired senior in a time like this.

"Luffy! How's your condition? Have you feel better?" Chopper, the only medic student in their group asked immediately, as his eyes looked at her with concern.

"Shishishi, I'm fine, Chopper. It just a light fever and little cold. But Ace and Shanks were stubborn on not letting me come today." Luffy smiled widely at her cuddly friend.

"If that so, then why are you in here now? Shouldn't you stay at home? What if Ace and Shanks got worried and looked around for you?" Nami frowned at the answer they were given by Luffy.

"I felt bored and there's nothing interesting back in the apartment anyway. So, I decided to sneak out and have a little walk..." Luffy groaned before she gave them her trademark mischievous smile.

"I guess, it's safe to assume that you're indeed sneaked out of your apartment when it was clear that both Ace and Shanks have told you to stay at your apartment and not going anywhere." Zoro said deadpanned, already feeling another headache performing from his best friend's behavior.

"They won't mind about it as long as they don't find out about it," Luffy smirked slyly as she winked out to her friends in conspiracy. The youngest female in the group looked completely undisturbed of the fact that she had once again sneaked out of her apartment when she was supposedly stayed at the said place.

"You know, if Ace or even Shanks find out about it; you'll be in a lot of trouble." Nami shook her head exasperatedly.

"I just want to take a short walk. I'll go back before they even notice it!" The female troublemaker said confidently.

"If you keep pull this kind of things, one of these days both your brother and Shanks will just have enough of it and lock you up in your room back at your apartment." The orange haired female in their group admonished her.

"It's not my fault that it was so boring in there when you were alone!" The young raven haired girl whined as she pouted.

"You can always use your time to study or do something productive, Luffy. Why don't you try to catch up with some of your weakest subject while you're resting?" Nami suggested, light brown eyes looked quizzically at the straw hat wearing girl.

"Nah, I was too lazy to do it. Besides, I can't understand it by myself. Anyway Brook, when is your next recital? I'll ask Ace to accompany me to watch it," Luffy frowned before obsidian eyes stared at their oldest friend in the group.

"It'll be on the next Friday night. Hohoho, I'm going to look forward for your presence in there then, Luffy-kun. I've prepared the VIP seats for all of you," Their friend from music department smiled in mirth.

"Really? That's great! I really can't wait to see it!" Chopper said enthusiastically, eyes gleamed with excitement.

The next minutes were spent in a discussion of what Brook's piano recital will be. It wasn't until Zoro reminded Luffy about Ace and the fact that the older man will probably return back to her apartment soon, did Luffy finally bid her goodbye to her friends and immediately rushed back to the apartment, which she shared with both her adoptive father and brother. Once she reached her apartment building, she immediately ran towards the direction of the elevator. The elevator was just about to close as the two metal plates slowly began to close off. Through the slowly shrinking metal door, Luffy saw a figure stood behind it.

Feeling anxiety gripped her heart at the prospect of her mad brother, Luffy immediately shouted for the person to hold the door as she quickly jogged towards the elevator. Meanwhile Law, who was just about to return to his apartment after a long day in the university, was just walked in briskly to the elevator. A distinctive shouts of 'Wait, wait, wait! Hold the door!' caused his tattooed hand to move on instinct and place itself at the edge of the slowly closed off door. Detecting there was an object in the path; the sensor immediately activated the switch that reopens the doors back.

The newcomer moved fast, slipping in and almost collided with him. As the doors finally slid close, the newcomer backed off from Law as he or she sighed in relief. The person had his or her upper body bent forward with his or her palms resting on his or her knees while he or she was panting slightly. When the said person's breathing had finally calmed down, the newcomer straightened up and gave an appreciated smile; and Law was greeted by the sight of none other than Luffy, the young woman who had become the current occupant in his mind lately.

"Mugiwara-ya...?" He called off for the young woman across him slowly.

"Ah...you're that Trafal guy..." Obsidian eyes met with a pair of gray eyes who looked at her in surprise and disbelief.

"It's been a while since I last see you. How's your condition? Better? I heard from Roronoa-ya that you were sick," The older of the two said casually, a relaxed smile adorned his face.

"It just a little cold, nothing too serious. But my brother being his usual paranoid self, forbid me from going to the university." She scowled at the thought of how worried Ace had been when he found out about her being sick.

"I see. Are you going to the university tomorrow?"

"Yep! I've felt so bored these days... I really can't wait to go back to the class. Two weeks are a pretty long time after all," Luffy nodded her head in confirmation.

"That's good. How's your heart anyway? Do you still get that sudden attack?" Law asked suddenly out of curiosity. The look on the other's face when Law asked that particular question was odd. As the raven haired girl's body suddenly went stiff and her face paled at the mention of her heart's pain. It took her for a while before she regained her composure and gave Law a shaky smile.

"It-...It's okay. It's not so worrying anyway,"

Somehow, Law can't help but found himself suspicious about it. His gut told him that there's something wrong and the young woman across him was trying to hide it, though he didn't know just what it is that Luffy was trying to hide from him. The rest of the ride was spent in silence as the two of them lost in their own thought. It wasn't until the sound of the elevator beeping which indicate that one of them had reached the right floor startled them, did they finally snapped out of it.

"The university felt a little lonely without your lively presence, Mugiwara-ya." Law said suddenly right before the young freshman walked out of the elevator. Luffy was startled by the older man's sudden confession just after she was about to walk out of the elevator. She didn't expect the dark blue haired man to say something like that towards her. And before she knew it, she had given the man a small rueful smile as she answered the senior's statement with one of her own.

"Ah... I missed your presence too," Right after she said that, she walked out of the elevator, leaving the older man alone. Before Law can even get over his initial shock after seeing that kind of expression on the other's face, the elevator's door have closed off. Leaving the dark blue haired man to stare at the metal door blankly as his mind tried to ponder the look that had crossed Luffy's face when she said that words to him.

Luffy stood in her place for a while as obsidian eyes stared at the now closed off metal doors where the dark blue haired senior had been staring at her before the door finally closed off. She knew that she wasn't supposed to give the other that answer, but she can't help it when she saw that look on the older man's face. She sighed forlornly at the thought of what she had just done out of instinct as she walked back to her room in the apartment.

_'What have you done? Why you have to say that and make everything more complicated?'_

* * *

_It's hard to fight these feelings when it feels so hard to breathe  
I'm caught up in this moment, caught up in your smile__  
_

* * *

Law was confused. Never once in his life, he felt something like this. It was a new experience for him. When he saw that sorrowful and longing look on Luffy's face, he had felt this urge to wipe that expression off of her face and make her smile that bright smile of hers. And it was really odd for him to feel something like that towards someone.**  
**

As he was known for his cold demeanor and cruelty, he wasn't supposed to feel something like this towards her. Especially when she was three years younger than him but he did, and he didn't understand it. It all just happened before he even had the chance to stop it.

It seems clear now. Trafalgar Law, the so called Surgeon of Death had fell in love. And fall deep he is. As he can't get rid of a certain straw hat wearing freshman out of his mind no matter how many times he tried to deny it and ignore it. Although now that he thought about it again, he should have known that he will fall for the raven haired freshman. After all, not many people can caught his eyes like the young woman had. And there are also not many who can hold his interest for so long just like what Luffy had done. Somehow the thought of it made him chuckled, really he should have known about it better. If only he can find out what the girl was feeling for him as well.

* * *

_The more you love the more it'll hurt  
My thoughts lose their destination  
Although everyone is yearning for love, they only pass it by__  
_

* * *

Since that day, it had become a habit for Law to seek out for Luffy's presence. As the dark blue haired medic student finally understood the reason behind his affection for the raven haired freshman. Though quite opposite from Law who was determined on pursuing Luffy, Luffy was hell-bent on avoiding the senior.

It had been difficult for her to ignore the dark blue haired senior when the said person was so stubborn on keep looking for her. But Luffy had decided long ago once she found out about what had happened to her that she wasn't going to give up towards the senior no matter how hard it is for her to hide what she really feels. No, Luffy won't give up and tell Trafalgar Law the truth that she had been hiding from everyone around her. No matter how hurt it will make her be, she won't tell them. And before she realized it, one week had passed.

Ace was just returned back from university, hands fumbled with the keys to open the locked door of their apartment. The raven haired male was hungry and can't wait to eat something as he forgot to grab his lunch this morning due to his narcolepsy fit. He was just pocketed the keys back to his jeans' pocket when the ringing sound of their telephone startled him.

The raven haired man immediately rushed inside and answered the phone, with one of his shoe still on while the other was kicked off during his rushed attempt to reach the phone. "Hello?" He greeted off, one hand gripping the phone close to his ear while the other one took the shoe off of his feet.

"Am I speaking with Shanks?" An unfamiliar voice from the other line asked.

"Shanks isn't at home right now. May I know who is speaking?" Ace replied casually.

"It's from Montblanc Norland. I'm the doctor who had treated Monkey-chan the last time. Is this Ace-kun or Luffy-san?" The brown haired doctor who Ace remembered had treated his little sister replied.

"It's Ace. Can I help you, sensei? Is it about Luffy?" Ace asked, anxiety filled his heart.

"Actually, yes. It is indeed about Monkey-chan. You see, Monkey-chan's test result had just returned. And the result is-..." The moment those words left the other's mouth, Ace felt his body stiffen and his ears went deaf from the rest of the world except for the sentences which now kept replaying in his mind regarding Luffy's condition.

It was only one sentences. But it was enough to crumble the world they have built in after a long hard works. They had had it hard before when they were still children and have no one to rely on after their mother's death. And the fact that their grandfather was hell-bent on making Ace joined the military wasn't helping either since it only means that Ace had to leave his little sister whose age was barely pass five alone. And there's just no way Ace would do that so after some argument and a lot of shouting, the thirteen years old boy decided to walk out of the house and brought his little sister along with him.

It wasn't until Ace was fifteen did he and Luffy first met with Shanks. The red haired man was nice and goofy but at that time, Ace was mostly suspicious to everyone since he didn't know who to trust. Even though it took a lot of time for him and Luffy to finally opened up at the older man, it all had worked up in the end. But now after what he had just heard about Luffy's condition, Ace wasn't sure if both he and Shanks can work through it without getting any scars in return.

The moment their so called adopted father was back, Ace will have a long tiring and grief conversation with the man. After all, if both of them agreed on one thing; it was definitely about Luffy's safety and happiness. Since the young raven haired woman was the only one that they both loved the most. Meanwhile, Luffy was feeling uneasy. She had been feeling the familiar sting within her heart since yesterday but tried her best to hide it. She even had drank the pills she had been given by Kureha-sensei before though it seems the medicine hasn't worked its effect since some months ago.

Luffy only can guess that her condition had just gotten worse. But she can't say anything about it since she didn't want anyone to ever find out about it. Still, it was really difficult for her to hide it when the pain had been flaring up from early morning until now. It was really a miracle that Luffy hadn't wheezed up yet. Still it keeps getting difficult now as she started to feel how much strain it caused her. It won't be long before someone took notice of her condition now.

"Luffy? Luffy? Hey, Luffy!" The sound of her name being called snapped her out of her dizziness as she looked at Zoro slowly.

The green haired senior was staring at her with concern filled eyes after he realized just how pale looking Luffy is. They have been talking about what to eat and usually Luffy was the most eager of them to decide what kind of food they try this time, but the young raven haired woman had been surprisingly silent for a while now. And now as Zoro was staring at her, it was kind of obvious how Luffy had looked like she was going to pass out at anytime with how paper white the girl's face is.

"Luffy? You okay? Would you like to sit first?" Nami frowned, worry filled her light brown eyes at the sight of their usually bubbly friend whose face was really pale now.

"Yeah-...I'm-" But before she can even finished her sentences, the world behind her eyes suddenly went black as she felt her body grown heavy. The only thing that she can thought of before she lost her consciousness was how she finally can get a little rest. Even her friends' cries of panic and fear didn't quite reached her ears although, she was sure that before the dark completely engulfed her; she had seen a figure with a dark blue hair approach her quickly.

The sight of his best friend's passed out right in front of his eyes had surprised Zoro. The green haired man had been too shocked to even registered the fact that the raven haired girl's body was about to hit the ground if not for a certain dark blue haired senior who quickly reached Luffy's body and held her in his arms. It was only after Trafalgar Law held Luffy's unconscious body close to him did Zoro finally snapped out of his initial shock.

"We have to get her to the hospital," Was all the medic student said before he left Zoro and the others with Luffy still in his arms.

When they reached the hospital, Luffy was immediately taken away from Law's hold as they took the unconscious raven haired student to one of the emergency room to check her condition further. The dark blue haired student could only watch blankly as they took Luffy away. He still didn't know how to react to the sudden turn of event. On one time, he was so intent on finding the freshman who had became his obsession and then the next time he had finally spotted her, he was greeted by the sight of the said female passed out with the face so white like a corpse.

Although, Law wasn't sure why Luffy passed out suddenly like that; he was sure that it has something to do with the girl's recently odd behaviors. He was just trying to ponder on what kind of sickness the young woman might have suffered from when the sounds of footsteps reached his ears. Gray eyes looked up from its staring contest with the floor and stared at the sight of Luffy's brother and another older male who he assumed was Luffy's father.

The older male had a red hair, one that Law thought would make everyone remember the man easily if only because of the said man's hair. His face is unshaven with a short scruffy beard. The man wore a white shirt which is only buttoned halfway, leaving his chest exposed. But the most striking things about this older man was his red hair which looked like burning under the light. Just before any of them can utter any words towards each other, the nurse from the room where Luffy was in, stepped out.

"Are all of you Monkey D. Luffia's family?" The nurse asked. She has a long blonde hair, which she tied in two pig-tails.

"We're her family. How is she?" Ace asked quickly, eyes looking at the blonde nurse anxiously.

"Luffy-chan's condition had gone stable now. But she still need to take some rest. And it was better for her to stay at the hospital for a while to make sure that her condition won't drop again. Anyway, which one of you are Akagami-san?" She answered kindly in a reassuring tone.

"I'm Akagami Shanks, Luffy's father." The redheaded man replied calmly.

"Could you follow me to fill Luffy-chan's form, Akagami-san? We need those form for her stay in here," The blonde nurse said as both she and Shanks walked away from Luffy's room.

It was only after the both of them disappear in the corner, did Ace finally notice Law's presence in there as well. Both men looked at each other in silence as none of them was sure about what to say first. "Thank you for that time. I never had the chance to said it to you," Ace said finally, breaking the tense atmosphere between them.

Gray eyes stared at the man across him silently before he shrugged the other's gratitude casually. "It's nothing. It just a spur of the moment thing. Besides, Mugiwara-ya looked so desperate to save you at that time."

"I know, Luffy always afraid about me being death. She used to cry about it when we were children."

"I can pictured that," Law smirked at the image of a young Luffy crying for her brother. Law thought that it won't be too different from what he had seen. After all, the young raven haired woman seems to have a strong bond with her older brother.

"So...what's your name again? I never quite got it from Luffy," Ace inquired after some moments of silence.

"Trafalgar. It's Trafalgar Law," Law smiled his trademark smile.

"Trafalgar? Could it be that you're the famous Surgeon of Death?" Ace asked, his eyes now focused on the dark blue haired man.

"Ah...you can say that. And you are...? I've never known your name," Law smirked at the mention of his so called nickname.

"Uh? Oh! Portgas! I'm Portgas D. Ace, Luffy's older brother."

"Ace? As in the Fire Fist Ace? The one who was known for his ability to take any men down?" Now Law was getting more interested in Luffy's family. It seems like the freshman really has an interesting family if the man named Ace in front of him was really the one who Law had expected him to be.

After all, the name Portgas D. Ace was something that was known in the entire university. Since the 23 years old man was practically famous for what he is capable of. And the rumor about him being close with one of the famous lecturer in their university was another thing to not be taken off lightly about this man. It wasn't a secret that not many people can be favored by Edward Newgate, one of the famous and important lecturers in their university.

And if somehow, by any chance you got the man's affection; then it will be guaranteed that you will get a nice high job with high salary when you're working later. Since the said lecturer has a lot of connection with important peoples. And if Law thought about it again, he seems to have heard the name of Akagami Shanks too somewhere. Usually if he had heard it, it means that Luffy's father was someone important too.

Ace nodded his head in confirmation towards Law's question. Although, he wasn't sure what the other man's motive by asking him that kind of question. Sure Ace wasn't oblivious as to his reputation around the university, but if the man across him was trying to use Luffy to get close with him; then the dark blue haired student should think about it again. Because there is just no way Ace would let someone play with his little sister's heart.

"So, is that true then?" The dark blue haired medic student's question snapped Ace out of his thought as the dark raven haired male looked at him questioningly.

"What's true?" Ace asked back, feeling a bit confused.

"The rumor about you being able to take any men down. I'm pretty curious about it by myself since I never seen you in any action,"

"Oh, that... I don't know but I think I'm pretty capable to hold my ground by myself," Ace shrugged off before his eyes glance back at the door of Luffy's room.

Law eyed the fellow student across him with mild interest. He knew that the man was anxious to see Luffy's condition but was polite enough to talk to him since Law had pretty much helped Luffy by taking her here when she passed out suddenly. Still, if his presence made Ace felt a bit uncomfortable on seeing Luffy, then the man was clearly don't know him at all. Nonetheless, Law took pity of him and snapped Ace out of his thought.

"Just see her. You really want to see her condition, right? Just go inside and check her. I don't mind being alone in here," The so called Surgeon of Death stated calmly, keeping his trademark smile on his face.

Ace looked startled at first before he nodded and walked inside the room, leaving Law alone in the hallway. It wasn't long before Law was lost in his own thought again, the moment he was alone. Only because of the sound of the door opened some moments later, did he notice that Ace had finished checking on the young woman's condition. Gray eyes looked back at the raven haired male questioningly before Ace gestured his hand towards the inside of the room.

"She asked for you," Was all the other said before he walked away, probably looking for his red haired father. Law was stunned for a moment before he stood up from his seat and walked inside the room, where Luffy was in.

Once inside, the first thing that he noticed was how bland the room looked. And how this kind of room doesn't fit at all with Luffy's exuberant personality. It wasn't until gray eyes locked with obsidian eyes, did Law remembered his reason to be there. Luffy was laying in the bed, her obsidian eyes looked wary though Law was sure there is still a hint of mischief in it albeit how faint it is looked at the moment.

"You okay, Mugiwara-ya? You looked tense," Law spoke up after some moments of silence between the two of them.

"Huh? Really? I feel fine. Although, all of these things make me quite hungry. I guess, I really shouldn't skip meal, eh?" The short raven haired woman grinned as she gave a light chuckle.

"You really never took a better care of yourself, Mugiwara-ya. But both you and I know well enough that wasn't the reason of your sudden lost consciousness back then." Law said solemnly, as his gray eyes looked pointedly at obsidian eyes.

"Nothing escaped you, huh? You're right. It's not just because of that," Luffy laughed lightly at the other's statement.

"So...? Care to tell me what is it? Or should I just guess it by myself?"

"I have cancer, a rare kind cancer. It's heart cancer. Ever heard of it before?" The short haired woman cut him off, as her bangs shadowed her obsidian eyes from Law's sight.

The senior found himself speechless for a moment. When he asked Luffy about her sickness, he never expected to hear that kind of answer. Sure, he knew how bad the other's condition seems to be, but he never expected it to be that bad. And to think that Luffy would have that kind of sickness too, really no one will ever notice it if not for the girl's sudden passed out incident.

Heart cancer. Now that was one of rare diseases that not many people have. Law had ever heard about it once and even had practically studied about it, since he knew that they haven't found the cure for it up until now. It was a rare disease after all. For example, a review of more than 12,000 autopsies identified only seven cases of primary cardiac tumor — an incidence of less than 0.1 percent. Cancer treatments also can affect the heart. Certain chemotherapy drugs can cause damage to the heart.

Radiation therapy directed at or near the heart also can cause damage to the heart muscle and increase the risk of coronary artery disease later in life. Data also suggests that some hormonal cancer therapies may increase the risk of heart disease. In short, no matter what way they choose to save Luffy; it will all be futile in the end. Cause one way or another, all of it will only end up in the same result as to endangering the young raven haired woman's life.

But Law won't give up. He had learnt from long ago that nothing will ever be easy in life and it meant that not everything will work out like what he wants it to be. Still, Law knows that as long as he doesn't give up; it will all work out in the end in one way or another. "It's kind of funny, don't you think? I never thought that I will have such an illness within me. I mean, from all of us; I was the one who eats the most and rarely skip meal or breakfast but look at me now! I was also the one who lied in the hospital bed! Isn't it a bit ironic?" Luffy chuckled humorlessly as if she found the entire thing funny.

Law said nothing to reply the girl's statement since nothing he said will make it better for the girl. His eyes stared at the young woman across him silently. Even though Luffy was smiling at the moment, the smile was strained as if it had taken a lot of Luffy's energy to give that smile. And the sight of that smile was unsettling. It wasn't like Luffy at all; the sight that Law was presented at the moment wasn't the Luffy he knows.

"Mugiwara-ya..." Law cut off the now babbling girl calmly. That seems to snap the young freshman out of her babble as obsidian eyes now focused on gray eyes.

"I want to ask something from you. But before that, I want you to promise something to me." Gray eyes looked solemnly at the twenty years old freshman.

"Sure! What is it?" The twenty years old female answered quickly, obsidian eyes looked imploringly at her senior.

"I want you to wait for me. You have to hold up until I become a doctor. Wait for me until I finally become a doctor. Because I promise you, once I finally graduate and become a doctor; I will find a way to save you. So you have to promise me that you will hold up until that time comes." He had decided that he will do that to save Luffy no matter how long it takes. But before that, he had to make sure that the straw hat wearing girl will also hold up until that time.

"That-..." Luffy stuttered, unable to process the sudden request. It was a surprise to hear the senior asked that kind of thing from Luffy. It's true that they were friends albeit how strange and odd the relationship between the two of them is, still for the older student to ask such a thing from Luffy... Does that mean the dark blue haired man doesn't want Luffy to disappear just yet?

"I know it was probably difficult for you to trust me but I want you to promise me that. I will save you. No matter how long it will take, I'll find a way to save you even if it just will only to prolong your life; I'll find a way to do it! That's why, wait for me." Law insisted, the man never once averted his gray eyes away from Luffy.

Luffy was speechless now. She didn't know what to do with Law's sudden request. But, why now...? Why he had to ask Luffy to wait for him? More importantly, why he had to ask it now after Luffy decided to just let go of the dark blue haired man? If she really takes this chance, will she regret it later? Is that really okay? To feel that temporary happiness even if it just for a while...is that really okay to do that?

"Mugiwara-ya...?"

"Why? Why now? I mean... what's the point on asking me to wait for you? Why do you care that much?" Luffy muttered, obsidian eyes stay hidden behind her bangs as she stared at her lap.

"Perhaps, it was just a spur of moment. But I just don't want you to die yet. Not now, not when I haven't told you about it. Didn't you say that you want to become a success person one day? One whose name will be known around the world? You haven't done that yet and I still want to see that happens," Luffy winced at the mention of her dream. She remembered ever mentioned it at the medic student once when they were chatting with each other, but Luffy didn't expect him to remember about it.

"What is it? The thing that you want to tell to me... Why can't you just tell it to me now?" Curiosity bubbled up within her chest at the other's answer.

"If I tell you now, it won't be fair to you. And it won't be fair either for me because I don't want to give you any more pressure than what you have felt already," Law smirked casually, as if they weren't in a serious situation.

"You never played fair in the first place anyway," Luffy huffed at the other's treatment. It was true after all. Since the beginning, never once the dark blue haired senior answer Luffy's question. Although, he did give her an answer; but it's not the one that she clearly want to hear out of him. He always manages to avoid giving her the clear answer. The only reply she got from the older man was a smirk as Law laced his fingers in his lap together.

Knowing she won't get any answer out of her so called friend, Luffy sighed heavily, thinking how much she will eventually regret this decision of her later. She nodded her head in affirmation as obsidian eyes locked with amused gray eyes. Law who looked satisfied with the other's answer gave Luffy his true smile as his eyes softened a bit at the sight of the now sulking Luffy. Unbeknownst to both of them, the door to Luffy's room was opened slightly as a certain green haired student watched the entire change between the two of them before he finally closed the door behind him and walked away.

* * *

_I don't know why I'm still surprised  
Even angels have their wicked schemes  
And you take that to new extremes__  
_

* * *

Zoro was going to see Luffy after his friend suddenly passed out like that in front of his eyes. The others were also going to see her too later that night as they still have something to do now, so they only asked Zoro to tell Luffy about their arrival later that night. He had seen both Ace and Shanks in the front on his way to Luffy's room. Both men have pointed him the direction to Luffy's room warily, while saying about another Luffy's friend being there with Luffy.

Zoro didn't ask about who it is that were with Luffy. But still, he really didn't expect to see Trafalgar Law to be there with his bubbly friend. He knew that the one who brought Luffy to the hospital was the dark blue haired student, but he didn't expect the fellow senior to still stay after he had done taking Luffy to safety. And it wasn't in his intention too to hear their conversation. It just surprised him to hear that kind of question out of the so called Surgeon of Death's mouth.

Because never once did Zoro hear the rumor about Trafalgar Law being a caring person. That's why, if the senior had even went as far as to ask Luffy to wait until he becomes a doctor and save him; that only means one thing. And it was the fact that somehow along their odd relationship; Trafalgar Law had fallen for Luffy. It's kind of hard to believe if Zoro hadn't seen it by himself.

_'You really do attract a lot of troublesome people, eh, Luffy...' Zoro thought inwardly._

Since that day, everyone who was close to the dark blue haired medic student can clearly see the changes in him. It was true that among all of them, Law was the only one who often drowned himself in his studies. But, never once the dark blue haired student took it up until this far. It was as if Law was determined to finish his study soon as he drowned himself in a sea of medical books. He even took a short semester when the other students were on their summer vacation.

None of them understood the reason behind Trafalgar Law's sudden change of behavior except for Zoro. But the green haired senior said nothing about it since he didn't think it was anyone business' of what Law was trying to do. Besides if by doing what he was currently doing at the moment right now can help Luffy somehow, then Zoro had no objection about it. Although, he had to say that some of the things the dark blue haired medic student had done kind of bothered him. After all, it was only once that made Zoro finally understood why everyone called the man as cruel.

That day, Zoro was coming home late as he stayed at the class a bit even after all the students left. He had to give his report and his paper to one of the lecturers, thus made him stayed at the university a bit longer. He was just walking his way back to his apartment when the sight of Trafalgar Law caught his eyes. From what he saw, it seems like the dark blue haired medic student was in a deep conversation with one of the students in their university. He didn't mean to eavesdrop their conversation but the other guy's trembling voice caught his attention.

"I beg you, please help me with it. It was my last year in the university and if I don't pass it again this year, then they will drop me out. I know with your skill and knowledge, it will be easier for you to pass and graduate." The guy begged as he looked desperately at Trafalgar Law.

Gray eyes looked boredly at the student across him; a sly smirk adorned his face. "Sure, I don't mind helping you with it. But there is something I want from you."

The guy across him looked overjoyed at the answer before he looked quizzically at the other medic student. "What do you want? Do I have to pay you for it? If I do, how much do you want from me?"

"Nah, I don't need your money. I want something else from you. You see, I was looking for human heart, one that was fit with this description. And I want you to help me looking for it. If by any chances, you can't get even one heart which close to the description that I gave to you then your heart will do too. How about it? A human heart for you to graduate from the university after three times fail?" Law smirked; a dark chuckle escaped his lips at the startled look on the other's face.

Zoro shuddered. He had heard about Trafalgar Law's cruelty from the other students in the university with the amount of rumor which circulated around, it wasn't hard to hear one or two things about the medic student. But still, to see it by his own eyes how much cruelty the other's possessed was something else entirely. And to think that Trafalgar Law will even went as far as that to make sure he can save Luffy, made Zoro didn't want to cross the guy. The green haired law student didn't have to wonder what kind of answer the guy had made as not long after that one Trafalgar Law stood up from his place with a smug look on his face.

That guy was really dangerous despite how he looks on the outside. It won't be safe to cross him at all. It seems like only because Zoro's relation with Luffy did Trafalgar Law tolerate his behavior at that time. Somehow, Zoro didn't know if he should be grateful or not about that.

* * *

_And I wonder if I  
Ever cross your mind  
For me it happens all the time__  
_

* * *

Luffy was bored. She had been staying in the hospital for some months now and since the first she stayed in here, never once did she find anything interesting around that can take the boredom off of her. She groaned at what her brother had said to her once he found out about her sneaking out of her room. Ace had been upset at that time once he found out about it; he had yelled, snapped and at the end, he had looked so tired and sad when he asked Luffy to just stay in her room and not wandering around.

Luffy knew how much her brother was worried about her and after seeing that kind of expression in her brother's freckled face; there's nothing much she can do except to do what Ace had asked her to. Still, she was so bored right now that she was sure she will die from the boredom instead of from her cancer. All of her friends were probably in their class in the university right now which mean they won't come to see her. And after their visit last night, Luffy wasn't sure if the nurse will allow them to see her again in that large amount.

All of them have agreed to visit her together last night. It kind of startled Luffy to see all of her friends came together at once since usually all of them always have a different schedule from the others. But all of them have spared their time to see her together, and it touched Luffy to know how much they care about her. And now she was deadly bored. Oh how she wished she can be with them in the university right now. At least, in there she will get the chance to pull a prank on their annoying math lecturer.

Obsidian eyes looked at the outside of the window in her room. The sky was blue with a hint of clouds hanging in it. Overall, it was such a lovely day to go outside and have fun instead of staying in her room like this. But no matter what she had said, the nurses refused to give up to her pleas. They insisted for Luffy to stay still and not causing any ruckus like what had happened in her first week staying at the hospital.

Now, that was something fun Luffy had done. As the raven haired woman had practically filled each room in the entire hospital with candies and sweets. It's not a surprise that after Luffy's pranks, a lot of children from children section suffered toothaches. Needless to say, the pediatrician and the dentist weren't too happy with it. But it was worth it, to see all of the nurses ran around in panic at that time.

_'Oh well...all was great while it last...'_ She sighed at the memory of how all of them eventually found out about her being the one behind the entire ruckus.

Now, it wasn't like Luffy dislike those nurses and doctors; it just she was so bored that she thought she will do anything as long as her mind has something to occupy. And at that time, that pranks was a successful one. Though now, she wasn't sure if she can pull another pranks again towards the other occupants since Shanks had pretty much threatened to cut back some of her food if she did that kind of thing again. And Luffy likes the food Shanks often sneak in pretty much so she decided to listen to the man this once. The hospital food was sucks anyway.

If only they have a chef or a cook like Sanji and Zeff. Surely, she won't mind staying at the hospital for a long time. _'If only there is something interesting for me to do... Why Ace didn't bring me any magazine or manga anyway? I can at least read those in here...'_ Luffy grumbled inwardly, her normally cheery face adorned with a scowl at the thought of her brother. Her mind was cut off however when the sound of her door being opened reached her ears. Obsidian turned away from the window to look at the intruder. What greeted her eyes wasn't someone that she expected.

Law was walking his way to Luffy's room. It had been some months since Luffy was being hospitalized. And it won't be long before a year passed by and by that time, Law would already graduated from the university and got his diploma. Which means it won't be long before he finally manage to fulfill the end of his promise with the young raven haired woman. Since Luffy's stay at the hospital, it had became a habit for the medic student to visit her and talk to her. Especially remembering the fact that Luffy has a tendency to get bored easily, so it won't be safe to leave the straw hat wearing girl alone for a long time. That's why, his constant visit to the hospital had been something that everyone had gotten used to.

Even Ace and Shanks have been familiar with his presence in there, whenever they come to see Luffy after their work. The dark blue haired man was already prepared to see the sight of an annoyed Monkey D. Luffia, but what greeted his gray eyes was something that he didn't expect to see. There inside Luffy's room were a bunch of children. All who were smiling widely at Luffy who was reading a story for them at the moment. The raven haired woman even imitated the sounds of an animal and transportation to make the story more real which seems to entertain those children a lot. The sight of it was really amusing that Law can't stop the smirk from appearing on his face.

"So... I don't know the children's ward was being moved to here..." Law drawled, alerting his presence to Luffy who seem to be so preoccupied with her activities.

"Law! You came!" Luffy squealed in happiness at the sight of her senior. After some months and some visit, Luffy had finally remembered Law's name and had started to call him with his first name, something which had made the medic student really satisfied. In return, Luffy had asked him to just call her with her name instead of his usual Mugiwara-ya; Law really had no complaint with that.

"Is this one of your pranks again, Luffy? Because if it is, then I suggest you hide before the nurse and the pediatrician come and locked you faraway from the other's room and near the corpse room."

"Hey! I object that! I don't kidnap them! They come here on their own!" Luffy pouted, obsidian eyes glared at the accusation.

"Really? That was new. What they thought you were the candy shop's owner now?" Law chuckled lightly as he continue teasing the short raven haired woman.

"At least, they found me friendly enough instead of you!" Luffy huffed as she pouted childishly.

"I don't mind being hated by kids. Anyway, from what I see it seems like you don't have a boring day today." Law smirked.

"Not really. It's not so boring once they came. So, how's university?" Luffy smiled after some moments.

"It's the same like usual. At least, the building is still standing if that's what you want to know." Law grinned at the mischief in Luffy's eyes.

"Shishishi, I was kind of hoping for it to collapse. That was too bad..." Luffy chuckled, her eyes filled with mischief. She knew that Law was only trying to tease her by stating that fact since he knew how lazy she is, and how Luffy sometimes wished their university building will collapse by some force so they can have a long holiday.

While they were too busy in their playful banter, the children have gone quiet as they watched them with glimmers in their eyes. To most outsiders, the banter between the two adults will look like a banter between lovers. That's why, for those children who don't have anything interesting to watch except for those cheap drama they sometimes played on TV; the banter between Law and Luffy looked exactly like that.

"Luffy-nee! Are the two of you lovers?" One of the little girls asked innocently, eyes wide with glimmer in it.

"Yeah! Yeah! Is he your boy-...urg...what is it again?" The other piped in.

"It's boyfriend!" The other answered, giving the clueless boy the right answer.

"Yeah! That's the right word! Is he your boyfriend, Luffy-nee?" The boy smiled after finally remembering the right word.

But before Law or Luffy can answer those questions, the other children immediately piped in. As he gives his own speculation over Luffy and Law's relationship with each other. "That's not right! Luffy-nee and this brother were just like mom and dad!"

"No! They were like my grandpa and grandma! They always fight with each other too like Luffy-nee and her friend just did!" Other children argued.

"No! You moron! They were lovers!"

"Mommy and daddy!"

"Lovers!"

Those children were too busy arguing with each other as if both Luffy and Law weren't there. While Luffy and Law only can watched the children with bewildered expression on their face. It was kind of amusing to see them arguing with each other over something that they can't understand clearly, still it would be funnier as long as they weren't the subject of it.

"It's enough!" Luffy snapped after hearing the children whose voice get louder and louder in their argument. She was getting more and more embarrassed at hearing their speculation about her relationship with Law. Especially, after one of those kids said something about how Luffy and Law looked like an old married couple. They weren't an old married couple, damn it!

The children went quiet immediately, their eyes looked innocently at Luffy whose face had grown red from embarrassment. Meanwhile, Law still stayed silent as gray eyes looked at the freshman in amusement. The older man can't stop but thought how amusing it is to see the children bickering about his relationship with Luffy when none of them really understand what the words they have spouted really means. And to think that he will get to see Luffy blushed from their childish speculation was another bonus for the medic student.

_'It seems like this day was just getting more and more interesting...'_ He smirked inwardly.

"Listen, I and this man over here isn't what you guys think. We're not lovers, not like your mom and dad and we definitely not like your grandpa and grandma! We were just friend," Luffy said solemnly as she seems to give a certain tone on those names the children have given to her relationship with Law.

"Then, the two of you are lovers?" The blonde girl asked with wide eyes.

Luffy groaned at the question. It seems like no matter what she said to them, they won't understand what she meant at all. Obsidian eyes looked at gray eyes desperately, asking for Law to help her silently. Law chuckled lightly at the pleading look he was given before he took pity on the other and helped her on explaining their relationship to the innocent children who seemed to watch too much soap opera.

It was only after Law's second attempt on trying to explain his relationship with Luffy, did the children finally understand it. It was kind of tiring to talk to children, especially the kind who were stubborn like those little girls who keep insisted that he and Luffy were lovers. Now, Law will be overjoyed if that was the truth which unfortunately wasn't. They were sitting in the hospital garden after the whole children fiasco when Law finally broke the comfortable silence between them.

"You looked thinner than before. Don't you eat anything they gave you?" The medic student asked nonchalantly, though his gray eyes looked at the short raven haired girl expectantly.

"Hospital food sucks." Luffy grumbled, her lips pouted at the reminiscence of the food they forced her to eat.

"Heh, I thought you will eat anything as long as it's edible." Trafalgar Law grinned amusedly at the look on the other's face.

"Hey! Those foods were inedible! If it wasn't for Ace or Shanks who sneak those delicious foods in, I won't survive this long, you know!" Luffy scowled, obsidian eyes twitched at the older man's teasing.

Law sighed, a small smile appearing on his face as he ruffled the short raven haired girl affectionately. He knew Luffy always felt annoyed whenever someone ruffled her hair like that, but at times like this, those were one of the gestures Law can give for the freshman to show his affection for her albeit it was only a little of it. Besides, he knew well enough that Luffy was secretly enjoying the feeling of her hair being ruffled like that.

"It will be over soon. Don't worry, you only get half years before you can go home. I promised that, right?" Law said after some moments as he tried to cheer up the tomboyish woman.

"Hu-nh. Just remember your promise to pay for my lunch for two months. I will hold on to that promise of your." Luffy pointed out, obsidian eyes looked seriously at the dark blue haired man. Law only laughed at the mention of his promise as his hand keep messing with Luffy's hair. They spent their evening in those relaxing atmosphere until it comes the time where Law had to leave.

* * *

_There's nothing I can say, nothing I can do  
To bring you back again  
This of life I know is true  
It's all fallen through and so I reach for you_

* * *

It had been a year after Luffy being hospitalized and Law trying to find the cure for the bubbly woman's sickness. Now, after the dark blue haired man had graduated from the university; Law was more determined to save Luffy whose condition had gotten worse over the year. He had applied his form to work on the hospital Luffy was in and even asked specifically to be the one to treat Luffy. And since the head doctor in there had pretty much known about the relationship between them, Law had gotten the permission for it easily.

It was on one afternoon after Luffy's attack that Law decided to do the surgery. Because in the end, no matter what they tried it won't do any good for Luffy. It will all only damage her already delicate condition in one way or another. And the only way to save her was through surgery. Even that still held the percentage of failures if something went wrong in the process, but Law won't give up; he will make sure that the surgery will help Luffy. But first thing first, he had to ask Luffy if the raven haired woman was ready for it or not.

So, in one afternoon when Luffy was sitting in her bed while her obsidian eyes looked at the outside of her room like she usually did; Law approached her. He was standing in there for a while, gray eyes trying to memorize every little thing about the woman he had came to love and treasure. It was only after Luffy noticed his presence in her room, did Law snapped out of his musing.

"Law? What are you doing in here? Are you going to do the usual exam?" Luffy asked, obsidian eyes looked curiously at her friend who turned into her personal doctor now.

The now famous surgeon stepped away from his leaning position on the wall as he slowly approached the woman in bed. He gave one tired smile at Luffy as he shook his head lightly at the other's question. He stopped right in front of the other's bed, gray eyes looked seriously at the young woman with a hint of fondness in them.

"Actually, no. I'm here to ask something from you. Remember about my promise?"

"Huh? That promise? Sure, what of it?" Luffy nodded her head in affirmation, she can felt the seriousness in the other's voice when he asked her about that.

"Luffy, will you take the surgery if that was the only thing that can save you? In your current condition, there is nothing I can do to save you except for the surgery. But even that still held the percentages of failures if something went wrong along the way. Still, I promise you that I won't let anything happens to you. That's why, will you take it? This is the only chance for you to save or just prolong your life no matter how short it will be later... will you take it, Luffy?" There weren't any cheery tone or playful tone behind his voice. All that left was seriousness in his voice as his gray eyes looked solemnly at Luffy.

After a year being so close with him had taught Luffy how much Law had tried anything in his abilities to save her. And she was grateful for it. She really appreciated all of it and down within her heart, she was so happy to know how much he treasured her. And now, as he presented the only way he can think of to save her; there isn't any hesitation within Luffy as she nodded her head to answer him. Besides, if by doing this can give her a longer time to be with him and her family; then she will do it no matter how dangerous it will be. It all better than just waiting for death anyway.

Her surgery will be held in a week. And since then, her health had been monitored by Law specifically. As the dark blue haired doctor refused to let anyone did it except for him and some nurses he trust. After all, Luffy was really important for him and he won't take any risk which will endanger her further. It was only when Luffy asked Law to get some rest did the doctor listened and take a small break from his work. But even that didn't stop him from did a small research to help Luffy's surgery.

When the day for the surgery finally came, both Ace and Shanks were waiting for Luffy outside the emergency room. They have been anxious since this morning and even though both men knew just how much Trafalgar Law wants to save Luffy; they still held their fear. It wasn't a secret that the once medic student turned doctor now was attracted to Luffy and loves her, and both Ace and Shanks have long came to accept it. Still, they were still worried for Luffy no matter how many times Law told them that he will save he.

Some hours later, the red light of the emergency room turned green as a wary looking Trafalgar Law walked out of the room. Both men immediately approached the dark blue haired doctor, anxiety and hopeful look crossed their face. It wasn't too hard to know the question in their mind.

"She was resting now," Law remarked briefly as if the doctor had known what the men were trying to know desperately.

"So it's a success?" Ace asked, feeling relief at the thought of his now safe sister. The young doctor nodded his head in affirmation as he leaned back against the wall, his composure showed how exhausted he was at the moment.

"The surgery went smoothly without any failures. All we have to do now is to wait for her and watch how she is going to adapt to her new heart. We can only hope there won't be any complication," Was all the doctor can said as his gray eyes looked seriously at both men. He was feeling so tired after hours of concentration and stressing activities, still he knew he won't get any peaceful rest at least, not until Luffy awakes.

After all, it was one of the reason why he had gone until this far. To make sure the young woman will survive her sickness so he can finally tell her what he is feeling. He was lost in his own thought until he felt a small pat on his shoulder. Gray eyes looked at the one who had interrupted his thought as he was greeted by the sight of a wary looking Akagami Shanks whose eyes looked grateful at Law.

Neither said anything towards each other though they perfectly understood what the other wanted to say. Some moments later, they took Luffy out of the emergency room back to her own room where they would be waiting for her to regain her consciousness. Law kept his watch over the short raven haired woman even though Ace had insisted on him taking a rest, Law refused to do so. It was on two days after Luffy's surgery, when Luffy finally opened her eyes.

The first person she saw when she opened her eyes was the sight of dark blue hair which belonged to the only person she knows had been taking care of her since her sickness. Gray eyes locked with her misty obsidian eyes as a small teasing smile greeted her. "Finally, decided to join with us in the living world?" He smiled mockingly before he caressed her hair gently.

"L-...Law..." She whispered hoarsely, noting how her voice sounds different after some days not getting used.

"Here, drink this. After that, I will take some examination to check your condition." The calm doctor stated, handing a glass of water towards the short raven haired woman.

Luffy took the glass the doctor had offered and gulped the water down her throat, easing her dry throat. She put the glass back to the small table beside her bed, before she voiced out the questions she had been dying to ask.

"Where Ace and Shanks?" Law merely glanced at her before he continued his examination. Gray eyes focused on the monitor which showed her heart beat ratings.

"They were here some moments ago, but they left to find some food. They probably back in a minute." The young doctor answered, not once taking his eyes away from the monitor while his hand gripped Luffy's health report.

Right on cue, the door to Luffy's room opened as both Ace and Shanks walked in. Both men looked really tired and exhausted but aside from that, they looked fine which relieved Luffy. Shanks were holding a cup of coffee in one hand while Ace just looked plainly tired, both of them haven't noticed the fact that Luffy had woke up.

"Both of you look like hell," Luffy grinned at the sight of her family.

The sound of her voice caught their attention, as their eyes immediately focused on her form. Luffy grinned widely as she waved her hand to them casually. She was just about to greet them again, when she suddenly found herself in a tight embrace of her brother. Shanks approached her too although, the red haired man stopped at the edge of her bed; a goofy smile on his face as he looked at her.

"It's nice to see you, anchor. Having a nice sleep there?" Shanks smiled teasingly.

Luffy only laughed at the remark before she pulled away from her brother's embrace. Obsidian eyes stared at the freckled face of her older brother ruefully, her right hand caressing the older man face slowly. "You looked thinner, Ace. You should know better than to save your food for me," She tried to lighten up the mood. She knew that Ace must be worried to death of her thus resulted on him refusing to eat, but she didn't like the thought of her brother getting sick too.

"Moron! As if I would ever save my food for you. It just because the hospital food sucks," Ace hit his sister lightly on the head, a joyful laugh escaped his lips.

"It never stopped you before. Seriously Ace, both you and Shanks looked like hell. When was the last time you look into the mirror?" Luffy frowned.

"Uh...last month? Anyway, enough of this. I'm glad you finally wake up, Luffy." Ace sweat dropped before he grinned at his sister widely.

"It's good to be back..."

"If you have finished having the touching reunion, then it will be better if you wait outside. You're disturbing me," Law's cold voice broke the comfortable atmosphere around the family as the three of them turned to look at the Trafalgar Law who looked a little irritated. Not wanting to angered the young doctor further, both men immediately scurried out of the room.

It take two hours before Law finally deemed that Luffy was fine to be on her own. The young doctor told her to take some rest though, before he deemed if Luffy was fine enough to be out of the hospital next week. The next weeks have gone pretty quiet with the only disturbance from Luffy's friend although, after their last visit to the hospital; they have realized that they won't be allowed to come and see Luffy unless they went separately since the last time they went together, they only caused mayhem.

At the end of the month, Luffy was deemed well enough to get out of the hospital. The short raven haired woman's happiness can be felt even from a far, she had been bouncing up and down in her room while her eyes watching her big brother packed her clothes and her stuff into her bag. She had tried to help Ace before but only end up on adding more mess than getting the job done, so Ace asked her to just stay still.

"Ace, are we really going back today?" Luffy asked for the nth time that day.

"Yes, we are. How many times I have to say it until you stop asking the same question?" Ace sighed exasperatedly, still packing his sister's clothes into the bag.

"Hey, Ace... are we going to see Law again after this?" Luffy asked after some moments of silence.

Ace stopped what he had been doing, he turned to look at his sister who was staring at her feet interestedly as if it was the most interesting thing, though he knew Luffy was only trying to avoid looking at him. It was rare to see the short raven haired woman getting all worked up for only a man, especially one like Law. It's not like Law wasn't interesting or anything, but Ace knew that in Luffy's mind; every men were same since his sister never once thought anything more about them. But if she asked such a question to him when she never done it before, then there must be something more between the two than what it looked like.

Ace sighed softly before he took a seat next to his innocent little sister who sometimes act so childish. The freckled face man ruffled the other's hair fondly before he gave her a sheepish grin. "If you want to see him after we returned back to home, you can always visit him, Luffy. I'm sure Shanks won't mind that,"

Luffy looked up from her feet, obsidian eyes stared at Ace hopefully. "Is that really okay?"

"Nah, I don't think Shanks would mind it. After all, the guy had pretty much saved you back there." Ace laughed at his sister's expression.

"Well, yeah. But that was only because he still had something he wanted to say to me," Luffy pouted at the mention of what Law had done to save her.

She was feeling grateful for what the older man had done, but deep down within her heart; Luffy can't help but feeling a bit anxious over it. After all, the man had said that he wasn't going to let Luffy die before he said something to her. _'So if he had said whatever it is he wanted to say, will he just stop caring for me? Will he leave too?'_ She frowned at the thought of being left out by Law.

Before she met the man, Luffy never once felt bothered at the prospect of being left out by her male friend; especially since she knew that they left her because of the reason which best to remain as secret. Besides, those who were really close to her never once left her alone. Still, the thought of not getting to see Law again bothered her greatly. She had came to an understatement with what she is feeling for the dark blue haired doctor and had accepted it, but to think there will be a time when she really don't want to be separated from Law... Luffy can't help but wonder just how much the love she has for that man run.

Seeing the cloudy expression on his normally cheerful and bubbly sister, Ace immediately knew that something was wrong with her. And it very much has something to do with a certain dark blue haired surgeon. But knowing his little sister, Ace knows it was pointless to force the young woman to tell him about it. All he has to do is to wait until Luffy talk about it by her own. "Come on! Let's get you back to home!" Ace cheered, his right hand ruffling the young woman's hair fondly. Luffy nodded back at his brother's enthusiasm as she tried to get the dark blue haired man out of her thought. Although, she knew that sooner or later her mind will eventually drift back to one Trafalgar Law.

* * *

_I was born and I met you  
And I have loved you to death  
My cold heart that has been dyed blue  
Even if you have left, I'm still here__  
_

* * *

Gray eyes stared blankly at the paper in front of him. He knew he had to write the report of Luffy's health progress but no matter how many time he tried, his mind will always drifted back towards a certain short raven haired woman. It had been half a year since the last time he'd seen Luffy and even though he can always call the woman to ask about her well being, Law always changed his mind as he deemed that it was unnecessary for him to do so.

Nonetheless, he can't get rid the feeling within his heart which felt like he was missing someone or something. He had tried to drown himself in his work but it all pointless. Because in the end, he will thought about her too. He wondered if she had eaten, or what she is probably doing at the moment. But most of all, he always thought of whether or not she was happy after getting back her normal life. He remembered the promise he had made with Luffy about him telling her what it is that he wanted to say to her after her surgery.

But even up until now, he haven't told it to her yet. It's not like he wants to delay it but whenever he tried to say it, he always found himself changed his mind. He was perfectly sure about the fact that he had fallen for her but what made him still unsure was the fact if it was an obsession or really love. Because if it was an obsession then when he felt bored with her, he will eventually leave her. And no matter in what kind of way they parted, in the end it will only end up with one side getting hurt.

The sound of his door being knocked, startled the young surgeon out of his thought. Drake, his fellow doctor stared at his expression with a raised eyebrow before he closed the door behind him. He had noticed the troubled looks on Law's face before the young man schooled his expression back to the one he usually wears. He gave the dark blue haired doctor the papers which the young doctor need to check silently. Law received the papers apathetically as he gave his fellow doctor a mumble of thank you.

"It's not like you," Drake stated out of the blue, breaking the silence between them.

"What do you mean with it's not like me?" Law smirked, gray eyes looked mischievously at the man across him.

"That expression in your face some moments ago... You looked troubled," Drake pointed out, not in the least getting bothered by the other's behavior.

Drake knew that it was probably wasn't his business about what it is that troubled the young surgeon. But if the thing that troubled the dark blue haired doctor had affected him until he had forgotten about his mask completely even for a second, then that matters was something that needs to be finished quickly. After all, the young surgeon was known for his calmness and his collected composure. It won't be good if the young doctor get distracted in the middle of his work.

"Do you know what's the difference between love and obsession?" The dark blue haired doctor asked suddenly.

Drake was a bit put off at hearing the other's question. But it has nothing to do with him about what the other's thought. All he can do now is just to give the young man his answer. "Obsession is when you cannot function as a person on a daily basis without thinking about an object of affection. While love is mutually supportive, caring, and giving."

"I still don't see the big difference between the two of it. It sounds the same for me,"

"When you're obsessed with someone, you don't care about the safety of that person or whether or not that person was safe and happy. You don't care about their feeling towards you at all because what mattered for you was if that person stayed by your side or not. You only want them to stay with you regardless their feeling towards you. But when you love someone, you really care about them. You will think about them and worried about their well being. You will make sure that they will be safe and happy, even if it means you have to stay away from them. Because above all, you will try to do anything to not hurt them," Drake answered calmly, as if he was trying to explain a difficult thing to a five years old children.

Law said nothing to the statement, gray eyes widened a bit at what he had just heard. Now, he had finally known what it is that he is feeling for Luffy. There is no hesitation anymore about what he is feeling for the young raven haired woman. Gray eyes closed briefly, an amused chuckles escaped his lips. Never once in his life, he would have thought that he will feel something like this towards someone else. But here he is, feeling all those things for a certain short raven haired woman. Really, that woman was something intriguing.

Drake watched the young surgeon chuckled suddenly. He didn't know what had caused the other to do so, but one thing he knew that whatever it is that had bothered Trafalgar Law before had gone completely. Drake only hoped he had done the right thing in helping the young doctor.

* * *

_A ray of light trickles in  
Through the cracks of the dim balcony  
A perfect silhouette, this calming night's aroma  
Is like a coconut scented oil  
Just like the day I confessed to you_

* * *

Luffy was walking back to her apartment, obsidian eyes staring up at the way the sky looked like when the sun goes down. It had been half a year since she'd last seen or heard from Law. And the fact that she had never encountered the dark blue haired man around their building complex, did nothing to calm her anxiousness.

She had tried to forget the man since her return from the hospital, even went as far as to spend more time with Zoro or Sanji. Hoping that along the way she can fall for her friends instead. Nevertheless, it was all futile because instead of making her forget about him; it only made her remember about him more.

She sighed heavily at the thought of the young doctor. If only she fell for her friends instead, it will be far easier than what she is feeling at the moment. At least, she didn't have to wondering a lot about the possibility the person she loves, loves her back. Since she will just ask it forwardly to the said person. But with one Trafalgar Law, it can't be as simple as that.

Not watching where she is going, Luffy didn't notice the person who had been standing in front of her until she bumped into the said person. Rubbing her slightly red nose, obsidian eyes looked up at the one she had bumped. Only to be frozen in her place as her eyes were greeted by the sight of none other than Trafalgar Law, the one who she had been thinking.

"L-...Law!" She gasped, obsidian eyes wide with surprise.

"How have you been, Luffy?" The said man smirked, an amused glint filled his gray eyes.

"What are you doing here?" Luffy asked after she regained her composure back, an easy-going grin adorned her face.

"Actually, I was on my way to see you." The older man smiled.

"To see me? Huh? Why? Is something wrong?" Luffy tilted her head to the side, curiosity danced in her obsidian eyes.

"There is indeed something wrong. You see, I remembered the fact that I haven't given you the last of my promise."

"Huh? What do you mean? I don't understand. Anyway, I kind of owe you one after what you have done for saving my life." Luffy scratched her cheek sheepishly as she stared at the man across her.

"It doesn't matter. Just forget about it," Law waved the gratitude off as he takes another step closer to the oblivious woman.

"Are you sure? Although you said it's okay, I still-"

Before she can finished her sentences, Law had grabbed the back of her head as he tilted her head up so she was looking directly at his face. And before Luffy had any chances to ask him about it, a pair of warm lips had captured her lips, silencing whatever question she has. The kiss was short but it left Luffy's brain in a puddle. It was warm and gentle, something she never thought could come from someone like Law. But there is also a hint of possessiveness too in that kiss which left Luffy breathless once Law let her go.

"What I want to say to you or rather what I want to give to you after your recovery is this. And since you're the one who had caused it, I will let you to be the one to finish it. So from now on, you are mine, Luffy. And about your debt, let's just say it's all pay off as long as you give me your answer. So what do you say?" Law smirked at the dazed look on Luffy's face. He was rather proud at the fact that he can cause such an expression on the short raven haired woman's face.

Luffy stared at the man in front of him in disbelief. She still can't believe the fact that the man who had stolen her heart was just kissing her some moments ago. And to think that the same man will ask her to stay with him and be his lover, somehow Luffy can't believe how good her luck is.

"Shishishishi, you're impossible! Of course, I just hope you can take care of me from now on, Law-sensei!" Luffy chuckled out loud, obsidian eyes gleamed with mischief and happiness as she looked back at her now boyfriend.

In the end, it seems like she didn't have to wait long to find the answer she had been longing to know. Now that she had him with her, she know she will be fine because he will always be there for her. After all, this was only the beginning of her journey with him.

* * *

_And all along I believed,  
I would find you  
Time has brought  
Your heart to me  
I have loved you for  
A Thousand years  
I'll love you for  
A Thousand more..._

* * *

**Authoress' Notes: **I'm back! And I present you my latest story! I got the idea for this story when I heard some melancholy songs from my hand phone and when I just daydreamed on my spare time. So yeah, it's a bit angst but well you know I always have a thing for angsty stuff like that no matter how much it makes my heart twisted painfully. The songs that had inspired me of making this one were Tell Me Goodbye from Big Bang, I'm Sorry by Gummy ft. T.O.P, My Love by Westlife, Haven't Met You Yet by Michael Buble, Missing by Everything but the Girl, One Last Cry by Westlife, As A Man by Gummy, Just A Kiss by Lady Antebellum, Secret Sorrow by Koizumi Kohei, Love The Way You Lie by Rihanna ft. Eminem, Need You Now by Lady Antebellum, A Falling Through by Ray LaMontagne, Blue by Big Bang, Baby Goodnight by G-Dragon and T.O.P and lastly A Thousand Years by Christina Perri.

This is my first attempt on writing One Piece fiction, so I'm still new in this. This story is about the love between Law and Luffy and how it ends. It started with how Zoro saw it all started and ends up with Luffy's POV. I want to write how both Luffy and Law struggled with their feeling towards each other since this love thing is new for both of them. So yeah, it took a really lot of time to finish this one. Remembering just how many words I have typed in it. I think this is the longest one-shot I've ever written. The reason why I chose this kind of theme is for the fact that I love a sad love story with a good ending. And I'm just trying to make one by myself so yeah... that was it.

The movie "The Lake House" also kind of inspired me to write this although I have started to type this one long before I watched that movie, I still thought that movie is kind of helping me on finishing this one. Especially, remembering the fact that I was trying to make this one into a tragedy before I changed my mind and write a happy ending for it instead. Also, I think the Taiwan drama which titled "Silence" also helping me on making this story. It's a sad story which really touched my heart even until now. If you haven't watched those movies, try to find it. It's great :D Anyway, do any of you can guess who the blonde nurse is?

I had tried my best to not make the character OOC although it seems that along the way I made them OOC. It can't be helped though since it bound to be happening in this story. Anyway, like what I had stated in the beginning of the story; this story is unbeta. So, I'm sorry for all the mistakes and errors in here is purely mine. I'm still an amateur that's why, I need a long way to improve. Lastly, please give me your review because it'll help me a lot to improve and to know what you think about this story. Thank you for reading my story~


End file.
